A vampire's possesion
by Lightning24
Summary: "Oh? who said anything about saving you?" The raven said, smiling down at the scared blond. He licked his lips and walked closer."I've never seen such a delicious human before"...When Naruto is attacked one night, he is saved by a mysterious raven. But is this Saviour truly a knight in shining armor? or does he only want the blond for his own desires
1. A saviour can be decieving

**Hello my children :D well. First of I must say thank you all for my first fic, I didn't think it'd be that popular, you know how it came to me? An idea of a spy show and Juura99s fic Agent duck butt gave me inspiration C: you should check her fics out there awesome. Btw to clear some things up in DPS (Dobe protection squad) the whole pain and bracelet thingy, I'm in the works of making a sequel, I just need to find a right idea for im babbling, this is my second Fic. I hope you enjoy it as much as Dobe Protection Squad so without further ado, I give you A Vampires Possession chapter 1!**

NARUTO doesn't belong to me, it belongs to Masashi kishimoto and tv tokyo!  


"I'm heading off now see you around!" A blond boy waved to his co-worker, the blond was about 5ft6 in height with tan skin, his eyes were aqua blue and blond hair that spiked up naturally.  
"Safe night Naruto, tell Sakura I said hi" the man replied sorting out some work files, Naruto slipped through the glass door and lifted up his hood. Cursing at the rain, "Great this is a perfect night, not only am I late for Sakura's birthday. I'm gonna get drenched in this storm, it's meant to be august for cripes sake!" Naruto thought to himself, stomping along the pavement. The blond took out his phone when he felt it vibrate. Trying to keep it dry, Naruto squinted at the message.  
**_One new message  
_**

**Hey Koi it's Sakura, When are you coming home babe? I made us a cake and everything :( Call me soon ;3 xxxxxxxxxx**

Naruto smiled at the message, he found shelter underneath a shops roof and started to type a reply

**Hey cherry :P I'm coming home now, Hoshi made me stay in for the rest of the night -_- and oh you made cake? are you sure you didn't get pissed off again and punch the oven, setting off another fire? xx**

The blond laughed when he sent the text, he knew he'd get one back all in caps lock and a threat of dissembling "little Naruto" besides, Sakura was hot when she got all riled up. The blond remembered back to when him and the pinkette met, in all honesty he wouldn't of thought a girl would be going to a karate class, especially in middle school, the two got paired up and told to spar, and Sakura basically kicked the crap out of the twelve year old Naruto. After the lesson ended and a trip to the first aid room. The little girl helped Naruto with his cuts and bruises, feeling sorry for him when he told her he was an orphan. A twelve old Sakura then vowed to take care of Naruto forever, and she did in deed. going to the same high school together and college together, Naruto going into business and her going into medical. A year ago on their fifth anniversary Naruto had asked her to marry him, which she agreed happily. Against the girls parent's wishes the two moved in-together into a quite large modern flat. The two are managing quite well on their own, even when Sakura goes on a rampage and tries to kill Naruto when he says that she's got too many shoes.  
Naruto gasped when a bottle smashed near him,breaking his day dream. He saw quite a big group of guys drinking and doing ecstasy.

"Oi shit for brains! take a picture it'd last longer!" one of the men shouted, the blond forgot he was staring and that made him snap back. Naruto gasped and turned around hoping that they wouldn't come following him, he thought wrong. Naruto felt the blackberry buzz in his pocket, he slowly unlocked the screen and saw a rant of Sakura. Describing how the blond would meet his watery grave if he doesn't get his arse back in the flat, he heard them talking and slowly began to walk down the road looking back Naruto smiled in relief and went down another road. The crumpled up and torn posters advertising coffee and albums from years ago were blowing in the rain, flakes floating off in the breeze. hearing there shouts from before, he turned back and saw the group following him, Naruto went into a speed to out run them, He felt his phone buzzing and put it up to his ear.  
"Ha hello?"  
"Naruto where in the hell are you?! I've been waiting for twenty minutes since your last text why haven't you texted me back!" Sakura screeched down the phone. Naruto sighed at Sakura's voice, yep she was mad.  
"Hey he's calling someone! it's the police. the dirty fox get him!" One of the men shouted behind the blond, Naruto looked frantically and ran down an alleyway.  
"Sakura! I need to call you back!" Naruto said, hanging up the blackberry. Not looking were he was going the blond crashed into a large chest, winding and also throwing him back on the cobbled street.  
As Naruto creaked his eyes open, he saw several men leering in front of him. One big burly man with a shaved head grabbed the blond by the front of his hoodie, lifting him up.  
"No where to run now huh little fox?" The man smiled, Naruto cringed when he smelt tobacco and alcohol on his breath. "Search him, the little runt should get punished for trying to rat us out" The man snapped, making the others around the blond start to feel and tap.  
"I-I wasn't trying to call the police! I was trying to" Naruto said, the man glared at him and Naruto spat in his face.  
"Son of a bitch!" The man growled, dropping Naruto. Before the blond could get up, two of the members had him pinned against one of the buildings. Naruto shook and tried to squirm out of the hold. Watching the man wipe his face, he started to come towards the blond eyes raging.  
"Little whore! thinking you CAN TREAT ME LIKE THAT?! NO FUCKING WAY!" The man screamed in Naruto's face. He started to feel around the blonds chest, smiling when he got his phone."So if it weren't the bobbies than who was it?" the man asked, he growled when Naruto ignored him. Punching him in the gut, he made the others laugh when Naruto doubled over, trying to get his breath back."I asked you a question! Tell me!" The man screamed down Naruto's ear, making the blond cry out. He cringed at the ringing in his right ear. As if to answer the mans question, Naruto's phone vibrated. lighting up.  
The man stared at the phone in confusion until he finally grasped how to unlock the screen. Opening it up he laughed dryly.  
"Oh so this is who you were calling? huh Sakura. Cute face, maybe me and the boys should go round. We'll look after her" This made Naruto growl.  
"Don't fucking touch her! You hear me! You'll have to go through me before her" Naruto shouted in the mans face, struggling and punching out.  
The man laughed and smiled evilly at the blond.

"That sounds fine to me" He stuck his tongue down the blonds throat, Naruto's eyes widened at the thick muscle entering his mouth, he almost gagged at the taste and the smell. disgusting,greasy,spot filled tongue was moving all around his mouth, blocking off his breathing from it being so fat. At last the man broke away and wiped his mouth. Naruto doubled over, dry heaving, doing anything to get that taste out of his mouth. The blond didn't realize that the men who had pinned his arms had now let go, and were now staring at their leader in shock.

"Umm boss...why did you" One said quietly. "You're not..." Another said before he was butted by the Man.  
"No i'm no queer you morons! It's like dogs ain't it? A dog shags another to show domination or sometin, well that's what i'm doing to this little fox" The man snapped at his gang, shutting them up. He bent down and grabbed Naruto by his hair, smiling at the whimpering blond."You and me are gonna have some fun, It'll teach you to be defiant" The man growled in the blonds ear making him cringe. "Here come grab his arms," Naruto felt the man drag him over, he saw two of the members from before shut the lid on a large bin. Feeling himself get shoved on top, Naruto winced as the metal scratched his stomach. His bottom half was dangling off the side, whereas the front was clinging to keep hold.  
"This is what happens when a fox sneaks into a dogs pound, you get me son? now, be good and no screaming. You best stay awake aswell cause my lads want a go too" The Man said, he nodded and the two next to the blond grabbed his arms pulling them forward.  
Naruto breathed heavily, trying to think of something else. He froze when a hot breath ran down his rear, feeling the man squeeze and grope his cheeks through his pants.  
"Do-Dont touch me!" Naruto screamed, he winced when the man grabbed his hair. slamming his face down onto the bins lid.  
"shut up" the man growled, he reached forward and undone the blonds belt, making Naruto put it in his mouth. Tying it at the back of the blonds spikes, he then started to undo the buttons. reaching into the material he felt the band of the boxers and yanked the jeans and boxers down. Naruto shut his eyes from the cold, he was blushing frantically. His backside naked to the whole world.  
"Oh so sexy, such luscious tan legs like a girl." The man growled in the blonds ear. rubbing his jeans against the tan globes, Naruto cried out. Closing his eyes when he felt the man grind his erection on his rear, feeling the metal of the bin scratch his limp member.  
He heard a zip undo and realized that there was no point fighting it. He lay his head down on the lid.

"Not even bothering to fight back huh? such a pathetic whore" The man said, Naruto heard the rest of the gang laugh. He felt tears brimming as the man went to push in.

"More pathetic than you?" A new voice said, The man stopped his actions and zipped his pants up.

"Who the fuck said that?" The man snapped, each member shook their head in shock. He heard a slash! and froze when half of the men got beheaded.  
Shielding his eyes from the spray of blood, too shocked to stay the two who had a hold of Naruto's arms fled. Running down the road. "Wha-what the fucks going on?!" The man shouted, looking around frantically.

"Up here" the voice said, slowly he looked up and gasped, A raven haired man was stood upside down on the roof shelter, a bloody katana was in his hand and his long white shirt was drenched in blood. dripping down onto the thick purple knot he had across his waist and the dark pants.  
The man felt a trail of hot piss run down his leg when he saw the figure's eyes. Black as the night with a red iris, a spinning star was in the middle instead of a pupil.  
"Da- Demon! Devil! Lucifer!" The man screamed, shaking. The other laughed, jumping down with ease.  
"Oh please, I'm much worse than him" The raven said, walking towards the man. He rolled his eyes at the man pleading to spare his life, shaking his head he grabbed the mans throat lifting him up.

"Save your prayers to someone who gives a shit. I wouldn't even try to eat you, you're fatness will make my dead heart shrivel up" The raven said, staring deeply into the mans eyes. He smirked and brought up the bloody sword, licking down the blade."However Ksunagi loves horrid humans like you" He smirked with delight as the mans eyes widened, crushing the sword in deeper into his stomach. Slowly he started to push up, feeling the man groan and claw out at him. Piercing the heart, he dropped the now dead body. Cleaning his sword his long sleeve.  
The raven looked at the figure lay on the bin, pulling his pants up. He undone the gag from his mouth, Picking him up and sat him down on the floor. Naruto was panting trying to keep calm, he saw the raven look at the dead bodies and stood in front of him. As if watching the blood run down the street with the rain.  
"He-Hey um listen, thanks...for saving me" Naruto said, lifting his hand up to see the man through the rain. Naruto smiled when the raven turned around but slowly stopped, seeing his eyes. Naruto gasped in shock.

"Oh? who said anything about saving you? I just didn't want any witnesses. I've never seen such a delicious human before" The raven said, smiling down at the scared blond. He licked his lips and walked closer.  
"Na No! leave me alone!" Naruto cried, he tried to get up slipped on the wet cobbles, feeling the raven grab him Naruto cried and frantically tried to hit and punch the chest.

"Hmmm such a beautiful feast, what a feisty dinner you'd make" The raven purred, nuzzling onto the blonds cheek. He hit the tan neck and felt the blond go limp in his arms, turning him around so then he was in a bridal style. The Raven changed into his second form, a winged creature. Flying up into the sky, keeping tightly hold of the blond. As he was soaring through the clouds, the raven looked down at the blond."Maybe you're too good enough to eat" The raven thought, watching as the sun rose in his world. Konoha...

**And that's it XD hope you like it **


	2. A vampire's fury

**Glad to know peeps like this story xD let's make a bigger review count that DPS! Woo also you may find a little cameo food from a different anime. Which I adore, and was watching when I made this story. I just needed to put something there and was like hey you'll do :P hope you enjoy!**

Naruto groaned, he slowly creaked his eyes open to the sound of running water, from a stream maybe a pond? . As the azure eyes started to widen more, Naruto looked around at where he was. Slowly shifting his head, he was in a quite large cream room, on his left was a two windows with a koi shojji screens decorating the middle, to his right was a dresser and large wall with a wooden door lastly on the end.  
Naruto slowly sat up on a wooden bed. Stroking the soft covers, the blond walked over to the koi screen, sliding he stepped onto the deck. Outside was a simple courtyard, there was a large pond area in the middle with tatami mats to do meditation, a bamboo water fountain was on top. Knocking a random occasions from where the flute got too full. Naruto thought if there was any animals in the water and decided to look later. He was about to go back inside when a small breeze blew through his hair, ruffiling the blond spikes and sakura petals. Naruto gasped and watched as the wind took the petals up, twirling and spinning them. The thought of the flower made the blond flashback to last night.  
"Na Sa-Sakura. I-I Oh god!" Naruto shouted, clutching his hair. He ran back inside and slipped on a rug, Sliding along the wooden floor and crashing into the beds frame with a thump!. The blond screamed and held his head, half due to pain half due to the fact a crazed raven was going to eat him.  
"Naruto-sama's awake" A voice said behind the wooden door, Naruto didn't notice a pale girl with a clay bowl run in. Setting the bowl with water down she went over to the shaking blond.  
"Um Ar-e A-re Yo-u O-ok?" The girl stuttered, touching the blond's shoulder. She trailed her hand up and tapped the tan fingers.  
"Leave me alone go away" Naruto whimpered, the girl sighed and stood up. Moving the bowl next to her, she crushed a few roots into it and blew gently.  
"He-he-here. Na-Na-Naruto sa-sama." Naruto slowly lifted his head up, staring at the girl. She was pale with light lavender eyes and no pupils. Blueish black hair fell down her back stopping at her hips, she was wearing a white kimono with a red lining around the collar, a silk lavender obi was tied around her waist and a chain with a fang hung loosely on her neck.

"Ho-how do you know my name?" Naruto asked, he flinched when the girl touched his shoulder. She gasped and tried to smile.  
"U-um by Sa-Sasuke sama. M-my nam-me is Hina-Hinata, I'm here to-to ser-serve yo-you Naruto-sama". The girl answered, bowing down to the floor. Naruto stroked the back of his head awkwardly, he didn't know what to do with her, should he agree? Or tell her to get up and stop being stupid?.  
Hinata sat back up, gazing at the blond boy in awe. She had never seen anyone so beautiful in her life. Such flawless skin, mesmerizing eyes and his hair, it looked so soft and silky. She imagined stroking it whilst he lay between her breasts,nuzzling and suckling gently like a kitten would to a mother. The girl blushed deeply at the thought, staring at the boy. Icy blue eyes stared back at her in wonder.  
"Um...miss, are you ok? You're burning up" Naruto said, cupping the red cheeks. "No sign of fever signs, then why is she?" Naruto thought, he shook his head and crossed his arms over the small chest in confusion.  
"I-um Drink this" Hinata said, holding the bowl above her face. Naruto stared at the girl but eventually took the clay pot, he sniffed the brew and cringed.  
"Ugh! What the hell is this crap?!" Naruto asked, holding it away from his face.

"It'll help you, It's a-a m-mix of be-bean sh-shoots an-and senzu beans" Hinata answered. Naruto eyed the green mixture before slowly taking a sip, then another. He took a large mouthful and gave out a happy sigh.  
"Oh jeez that was great, the smell is awful but I feel better already" Naruto said, he stood up slowly. Flexing his arms.  
"Tha-that is go-good ne-news. Sas-sasuke sa-sama will be plea-pleased tha-t his bride i-is rea-ready" This made Naruto freeze. He looked at the girl in confusion.

" Wait what?,no no no sister, you've got it all wrong. I-I have a girlfriend! Better than that Fiancée, I cant be married to this Sasuke guy" Naruto cried. Throwing his arms up.  
"And why not?" A voice said behind the koi screen, Naruto glared at the raven who kidnapped him stood inside the room whereas Hinata bowed on the floor."I'm sure Sasuke likes his new mate, his bride only needs to get used to him" the raven smirked, Naruto glanced at the pearly white teeth and saw a fang sharpened and defined, like a vampire.

"Hinata, you're dismissed. Get out" the raven ordered, cutting the silence. Hinata bowed to the raven and took the pot. She turned to the blond boy, telling her self to wave. Naruto gave her a small smile and waved, making her go red and run out of the room.  
"You should give her the day off, she looks rather ill" Naruto said, looking at the door. The raven looked at Naruto in confusion before shaking his head smiling.  
"Dobe" Naruto snapped back to look at the pale man, Gritting his teeth.  
"Say that again" Naruto growled, clenching his fist. He growled louder when the raven just glanced at him, that damn smug face of his. "So. Where is this Sasuke guy? I wanna meet him and tell him straight" the blond said, standing up and puffing out his chest.

"Hn dobe, you're looking at him" the raven smirked, leaning on the dresser with his hands across his chest. Smirking at the gaping blond. "Is that a problem?" Sasuke asked, walking slowly towards his prey.

"Yeah I thought you'd be prettier" Naruto replied, smiling showing his white teeth, the raven scowled and grunted.

"And I thought you'd be smarter" Naruto dropped his smile.

"Touche Bastard" The blond replied, pouting when he couldn't think of a comeback.

He gasped when the raven came up to him, stroking down his chest.  
"Hmm such a pretty face. I'd love to see what's underneath all that fabric, let's see if you're a natural blond" Sasuke purred into Naruto's ear, kissing the shell.  
"Ge-get off" Naruto whispered, the azure eyes widened when Sasuke started to undo his hoodie."I said No!" Naruto cried, shoving the raven off.  
"Pl-please I-I ha-have a girlfriend, who I'm supposed to be marrying. I don't know what your problem is but let me go" Naruto explained, panting gently. He froze when the coal eyes glared at him, scowling.  
"Fine" Sasuke replied, he ran a hand through his inky locks. Turning towards the door."Word of advice" Sasuke said, his voice dripping with venom."Forget about that harlot. Because you're never going to see her or that world again" and slammed the door shut, ignoring the blonds bangs on the wood which slowly turned into cries.

One week later

Naruto slowly shifted the screen door, he walked along the deck and stepped onto the stone floor, looking at the midnight sky. He crept round and found the bamboo gate, taking out the knife he hid from his dinner this evening. Slowly he started to try and pick the lock on the gate, shifting the blade right and left, occasionally cutting his fingers from the blade slipping. Naruto gasped when the lock clicked, swinging the door open. Forgetting about stealth, the blond sprinted out. Running down the stone path, he went past the marble walls decorated by Uchiha flags and smiled when he saw the entrance coming in sight.  
His good luck was stopped short when he felt his feet freeze. Trying to shift and pull his legs Naruto sighed in frustration.

"Wha...what the fuck is tha-that?" Naruto said, he looked down and saw no traps or rope that would catch him like before. Slowly he turned his head and saw a man about the same age as him, dressed in a black jumpsuit with a dark green vest on the top, he had small hooped earings and his hair was stuck up into a ponytail.  
"Next time you're trying to escape, don't let your shadow hold you back" The man said, smirking with his fingers joined in front of him. Naruto started to shift and struggle more when the man walked towards him.

"Shikamaru are you ok?" A girls voice shouted out, Naruto turned and saw a girl with long blond hair tied into a pony tail run out of the shadows. She had on a purple crop shirt which exposed her stomach and a purple skirt with a split up the middle with black shorts underneath. The blond couldn't help but think of her just like Sakura.  
"Just fine Ino, the little kid tried to make an escape" Shikamaru replied to the girl named Ino.  
"I'll show you little kid" Naruto growling.  
The girl strutted over and gasped when she saw Naruto's pouted face.  
"Ooh Sasuke didn't say his prey was a looker" Ino said, batting her eyelashes at Naruto."Hey blondie, when Sasuke bores you. You can come visit me anytime, I'll look after you. It must be so scary getting moved here" Ino purred, wrapping her arms around Naruto's neck. She made sure that her breasts were squished against the tan chest.  
"Yes forgetting that you're three-hundred years older than him, and you have a husband" Shi  
kamaru said, crossing his arms and scowling. Naruto yelped when the the girl pushed past him and kissed the man with the ponytail firmly on the lips.  
"No I'll never leave you koi, after-all you're the one who bit me. So i have no choice" Ino purred happily, kissing the man again.

"Hey sorry to break you love birds up! But can Pineapple head over there untie me!" Naruto shouted.  
"Yes Shikamaru, you've teased him enough." A voice said from the back of Naruto called.

"Oh great who the hell is this now!" Naruto shouted, trying to look behind him.  
"So troublesome, Kakashi-sensei what are you doing?" Shikamaru said, him and Ino bowing their heads.  
"Coming to retrieve Sasuke's mate, before the raven finds out he tried to escape for the thirteenth time. Naruto felt a hand on his shoulder and pouted.  
"Well you can forget it, cause I'm not going back to that perverted freak! never!" Naruto shouted, his hands on his hips.

"Oh really? care to face me when you say that" Kakashi asked. lifting his head band up, making the couple behind Naruto gasp.  
"Sure I'm not" Naruto said once he was free, he span round and locked onto Kakashi's left eye. Mesmerized on the red and black circles. Ino and Shikamaru watched as the blond slumped forward, Kakashi slung the unconscious boy over his shoulder.  
"Sasuke isn't going to be happy when he hears this" Kakashi thought, placing the blond on his bed. He uncurled the quilt from beneath him and placed it gently over Naruto.  
"Relax I'm only tucking him in" Kakashi said when he heard a growl at the door. Sasuke stepped into the room, his mangeko sharingan spinning wildly.  
"Kakashi get out" Sasuke snapped, the silver haired stood his ground but nodded, walking out of the room. "Thank you" He heard the raven whisper. He grunted and shut the wooden door.  
Sasuke slowly walked over to the sleeping blond, staring at the precious face. He slid a hand down the tan cheek, caressing it.  
"Naruto..." Sasuke whispered, kissing the pink lips. He heard muffling and looked at the boy.

"Sa...Sakura" Naruto whined. The raven growled and stepped away, slamming the door.

* * *

The raven made sure to keep Naruto in his room the next day, he had Gaara coming down from Suna and didn't need that blond idiot to fuck everything up, like running away again. He slowly stepped into the bath that was prepared and dipped under the steaming water. He clapped his hands and several maids came running in, two of them where Ino and Hinata. The women began to wash the Uchiha all over, rubbing various oils and lotions onto his chest and into his hair. Sasuke sighed and inhaled deeply at the thick jasmine scent Hinata was rubbing into his scalp. He stopped them and washed his private area, then sunk back into the water before stepping out. Naked as the day he was born, Ino grabbed a white robe and placed it over his shoulders. One other girl with Red hair that spiked up to her right knelt and placed the woven sandals onto Sasuke's feet. The raven rolled his eyes when the girl beneath him got to cocky, kissing the top of his foot when she put the sandals on.

Walking into his room, he stripped off the robe and let the maids dress him. Pulling on the black pants with the dark sarong. He tucked in his long white shirt and opened it down the middle. Exposing his muscled snow white chest. Ino was wrapping the thick purple rope around his waist when Kakashi entered.

"The Kazekage will see you know, Hokage" Kakashi said. Bowing, Sasuke nodded and clapped his hands once more. The maids bowed to him and walked out of the room as Sasuke followed his silver-haired assistant down to the meeting room.  
"Kazekage Gaara" Sasuke said when he entered the room, Gaara was stood with two sand members on his sides. He had a blood red kimono on with a black silk obi. Strands of gold trailed down his shoulders and embroided the red silk along his collar and cuffs. He precious Gourd was hung next to his chair.  
"Hokage, Sasuke" Gaara said in a quiet voice, kissing the two pale cheeks. As the meeting went on, the two discussed about land and bandits. Kakashi heard a knock and went to open the door, his lover Iruka stood in front of him.  
"My lord Sasuke I need to speak with you" Iruka said, bowing when he entered.  
"Iruka go I'm busy, ask Kakashi to help you" Sasuke said, brushing off the tan man. Iruka went over to his side and whispered in his ear, Gaara watched confusingly as his ally turned a deathly white. His onyx eyes started to widen and turn red.  
"I'm sorry Kazekage, but something has happened and I need to deal with it right away."Sasuke apologized, bowing. He took Gaaras pale hand and kissed the palm. Gaara just grunted and shooed away the raven watching him run out of the room.  
"I swear Naruto you're in for a lot of pain" Sasuke thought to himself, letting his sharingan blaze angrily.

The blond sat on his bed, hands across his knees. He overheard Ino and Hinata talking that the Kazekage was visting Sasuke today and made a promise to make this day as awkward for the raven as he could. Starting off with not eating anything the maids served him, hey if Sasuke wants me to be good. Don't lock me away like some little secret, he honestly didn't mean to throw that soup over the tan mans arm. What was his name again?...Iruka, something like that. It's just he almost had him eat something and it was going to ruin the blonds plan altogether.  
Naruto screamed when the door was ripped off it's hinges, staring at a very pissed off Sasuke.

"I tried to be nice Idiot, tried to be calm and wait for you to succumb to me."

Sasuke hissed, the anger in his voice made Naruto shake with fear."But no, you wanted to be a child! and ruin my meeting with my associates. I will teach you for making a fool out of me!" Sasuke screamed, he clamped his hand around the thin arm. Making Naruto cry out.

"Sasuke! please stop whe-where ar-are you taking me" Naruto cried, trying to push the ravens death grip off.

Several servants watched in horror as the master walked with the blond behind him.

"Sasuke stop think about what your"

"SHUT YOUR TRAP KAKASHI!" Sasuke screamed in his mentor's face. He growled at Iruka who went to help Naruto.  
"I swear, if you're mate even tries to let him out, I will tear his throat out" Sasuke stated, staring up at the silver-haired. Kakashi looked to the scrambling blond, seeing tears start to brim from Sasuke's hold on his arm. He sighed and stepped back, holding Iruka back too.  
"Sasuke pl-please. I-I'm so-sorry I" Naruto pleaded, he realized that the raven wasn't messing around. He was ignored and carried on getting dragged down stone stairs. He tried again to plead with the raven when they got to the end, wincing when Sasuke grabbed a hold of his throat.  
"Shut up Naruto. Just shut up!" Sasuke said, glaring at the blond. Naruto slowly creaked open his eyes and looked around him, he was in a dungeon. Gasping at the skeleton with shackles around his wrists.  
"Sa-Sasuke" Naruto said, he felt the raven grab his arms and locked them above his head from where he was sat. stepping up, the raven turned away from the blond.

"A servant will bring you down some food, if I feel like it" Sasuke hissed. about to walk away. Slowly Naruto started to cry from the pain on his arm.

"Sa-Sasuke. Wh-why?" Naruto sobbed, he cried out when Sasuke pushed his head into the wall.

"Why?...WHY? I'll fucking tell you why, you little ungrateful runt" Sasuke snarled in Naruto's face, he growled and squished the tan cheeks together to make the crying blond look at him.  
"I have given you a room, servants, food, robes everything! and what do you do?! you try to fucking run away THIRTEEN TIMES! and not only that, you still fantasize about that god awful Pink haired slut! AND, to make it the cherry on the fucking cake! you disrupt me in a meeting which effects my Village! and you injure one of my servants! who was only following orders, No that was the last straw!

You pathetic humans are always the same, Taking everything for granted like you can do as you please. For your actions, you can rot down here for all I care. " Sasuke stood up, dropping the crying blonds head like a piece of filth. He wiped his hands on the white shirt and began to walk back up the stairs.

"I should of just let you get raped by those vulgar humans, ungrateful little bastard" Sasuke snarled, walking up the rest of the stairs.

Naruto's shoulders sank shakily, the blond let warm tears drop onto the stone beneath his feet, he tried to shake and grab to get out of his restraints but nothing worked, he gave up with a sad moan and let his hands slump. Resting his head on the cold wall behind him, letting the thick tears run down his throat and chest.  
"Sa-Sakura..." Naruto wailed softly, closing his eyes as more tears fell.

**Review please :)**


	3. A proposistion

**Thanks for the reviews :) they made me smile, ok don't kill me for making Sasuke be all evil to little Naru-chan. I wanted to keep him the bastard of shippuden and not go for an OC kinda thing :P. Plus he's a vampire you know the "I vant to suck your blood!" not all sparkly princesses fairy's. Any who. this is the next chapter, your lucky cause usually I plan to release them on the weekend possibly the Friday so it's a treat for your rest days :) Enjoy!**

A silver-haired man stepped up towards the fortress of the Uchiha house, the biggest one in the district and also where the leafs hokage was currently living. He pushed up hs glasses and tightened the ponytail, vaulting over the wall. He jumped down with accuracy, not sending any guards off. Crouching down, he began to run towards the back of the house. Keeping his back to the stone wall, once he looked around and saw no one was there.

The man crouched and let a snake slither down his hand, following where it slithered too. The silver-haired smiled at the snake for finding the entrance below the house, he took out a scalpel and began to cut the rope over the wooden doors. Eventually they all snapped and came loose, sliding open the doors. The man lit up a torch to see in the pitch black.  
He tied it to his hip and took out some rope, hoisting it around his hip. He began to ab-sail down the hole.

Once down, the man united the rope and searched around. Lifting the torch in front of his face, he smiled when he saw the figure. Walking over to the sleeping blond boy. He undone the chains on his arms, letting them fall. Catching the blond's head just before it hit the floor. Holding the boy to his chest, he gently tapped the tan cheeks.

"Hey! Kid wake up" The silver-haired said, sighing when the blond started to stir.  
"Umm wha?" the blond murmured, slowly opening Sapphire eyes. He looked at the man who held him cried out when the man put his hand over his mouth.  
"No need to be afraid little one, my name's Kabuto, do you wish to be free from Sasuke's clutches?" The man named Kabuto asked the boy, he sighed in relief when the boy frantically shook his head. " Then stay close to me, I've got a horse ready that can take you to Orochimaru. My leader, he'll take care of you" Kabuto explained, giving the boy a reassuring smile.  
"Um my name's Naruto" The blond whispered, smiling back. Kabuto nodded and jumped back up from the hole, making the blond watch in awe.  
"Here grab a hold, and don't let go" Kabuto called down, throwing down the rope. Naruto grabbed it and wrapped it around his hand and foot letting himself get pulled up.

Once out, the two creeped over to the wall, Hauling Naruto over Kabuto then joined him. Naruto saw the crisp white snow falling in the street lamps, catching several on his hands. He smiled when one flake fell on his nose. He senses got snapped when Kabuto took a hold of his hand pulling him along.  
"Quickly, get on the horse" Kabuto said to the blond watching for anyone who might attack them.  
"Wai-wait no I-Iv'e never ridden a horse before, what am I meant to do?" Naruto asked, he heard a call and Kabuto cursed.

"Theyv'e found us, quickly grab hold of the reins and kick into their hips." Kabuto said once he thrown the blond on the horse, he slapped the horses rear and it took off, speeding down the street.  
Naruto cried as he tried to keep ahold, he slowly leaned back from the horses neck and grabbed hold of the leather string.  
"Ya!" Naruto shouted, slapping the leather strap down like he saw cowboys do. Making the horse whinny and go faster.  
"Their gaining on us, here keep a hold of this rope. it'll join the horses together" Kabuto shouted once next to the blond on another horse, Naruto nodded and grabbed hold of the rope. Letting his horse get turned and run the right way.  
"Keep hold were going to make a jump" Kabuto said, Naruto grabbed the neck and cried as the horses jumped of one ramp then two a crate before jumping over the wall. landing on the soft snow, the horses began to run to their best.

"Haha wooo!" Naruto shouted, lifting his arms up. Kabuto smiled at the blond, not a kind one though. His thoughts were stopped when a kunai hit the back of his horse, making it whinny and rear up. Naruto's horse got spooked by this and did the same, making the blond slip of his back. Falling onto the snow with a thud.  
"Ka-Kabuto" Naruto murmured, his eyes were foggy and dizzy from the fall. He saw several shadows which looked like they were fighting, then he saw one take off. The others staying there, three other shadows ran over then. Slowly Naruto wiped his eyes and tried to clear his head.  
"The anbu say that he got in by vaulting over, stealing a leaf headband. It was the snake's apprentice who tried to take him lord Hokage" Naruto listened and saw a girl with buns and a man with long dark hair tied into a low pony-tail. When the man glanced at him, Naruto saw the same pale eyes like the maid who was with him.  
"Thank you Ten-Ten get all the squads together and patrol this area, I want him found" Naruto recognized that voice. He looked up and saw the raven walking towards him.

"No-no pl-please let me go! No get off" Naruto cried, trying to shuffle away. Sasuke scooped the boy up into his chest easily, ignoring the punches on his chest.  
"Kakashi head on back, i'll run with him" Sasuke said, the silver-haired nodded and climbed up onto the black horse."Hold on little one" Sasuke whispered into Naruto's ear. Charging up his chakra, he sped off into the trees. Jumping along each one.  
Naruto watched as a flurry of white trees flew past him. He looked back on the ravens chest, nuzzling into the warmth from the fur shrug he had round him, Naruto gasped when Sasuke shifted it off his shoulders, wrapping the fur around Naruto. All the while jumping from tree to tree.

One last tree and Sasuke jumped down, the snow crunching beneath his feet. He looked down at the blond to see if he was alright, an began to walk towards the house, stepping his boots off. Sasuke glared when one of the servants went to take the blond off him. Naruto stared at the room confused, this wasn't his room and it wasn't the dungeon.

The room was dark, thick mahogany decorated the room. A burnt red and brown wardrobe was to the sides of a king sized bed. Naruto felt the raven walk from this room and into a polished room, it had counters around one wall, encrusted with different kinds of jewels, jade amethyst emerald, onyx and many more. In the centre was a large bath, filled with hot soapy water. Naruto looked ahead and saw the raven walking towards the tub, he cried and grabbed hold of the ravens shirt and cloak.  
"Pl-please I'm so-sorry do-don't drown me" Naruto whimpered, keeping tight hold of the raven.  
"Idiot let go, you're messing up my shirt" Sasuke snapped, making Naruto loosen his grip. The raven pulled the hoodie off in one move and placed the blond in the water.  
"Get washed and warm, theres a robe on the chair there." Sasuke said calmly, walking out of the room. Naruto watched the raven leave with a confused look, since when was the bastard...being nice to me? The blond noticed that Sasuke placed him in with his shirt and jeans still on. The blond took off the shriveled t-shirt and heaved off the heavy jeans, pulling off his boxers. He winced at the cool marble where his skin was exposed. Throwing the wet clothes to the side, Naruto began to wade through the water, loving the feeling of the bubbles against his skin. Yep, he hadn't had a bath in thirteen days, and frankly he smelt bad. He picked up the glass bottles and poured the liquid out. Naruto smiled at the orange smell and rubbed it into his hair, sighing happily. He dunked his head under and found a wash cloth, resting over his eyes to relax in the warm water.

Sasuke was patiently waiting in the room, sat on the silk red quilt, he had changed from his shirt and pants to a white shirt with a short sleeves and a turned up collar, and black pants. He heard the door to the bathroom click and glanced at the blond walk out, steam running past him. He stayed near the door, a frightful face on the tan cheeks.  
Sasuke sighed and stood up, walking over to the blond. He cringed when the blond flinched, slowly touching his cheek. Naruto creaked his eyes open and looked confusingly at the raven, he gasped when Sasuke pulled him to his chest. Stroking the blond hair.  
"I'm sorry" Sasuke whispered, Naruto looked up at the pale face."I feel so ashamed for the way I treated you, and I hope you can forgive me" Sasuke said, running his hands down the blond's back.

"Um Sa-Sasuke?" Naruto said, he wiggled out of the ravens grasp and let Sasuke take his hands. Kissing the knuckles of the two hands.  
"I have a proposistion for you Naruto" Sasuke said, watching the blond look up at him."I will let return back to your world for ten days, on the full moon. I will return for you." He was interupted by the blond hugging his chest.  
"You-you'll let me Sa-Sakura? oh thank you thank you Sasuke!" Naruto said into the chest.

"Wait! Dobe I haven't finished what I have to say!" Sasuke snapped, he sighed and ran a hand through his hair."I will let you see your mate. If you lie with me tonight" Sasuke said, he stared as Naruto gasped.  
"Wha-what do you mean i-in a sexual way?" Naruto asked, he hoped it wasn't the idea he was the raven was pretty but he was straight and always had been.

"What do you think it means Dobe?! I want you to sleep with me but not that way, just let me hold you" Sasuke replied. Naruto sighed in relief, he nodded and tried to smile at Sasuke.  
"Um O-ok I-I understand, yes If I can see Sakura tha-an ye-yes" Naruto stuttered, tugging at the robe. Sasuke nodded and walked over to the bed, lying in it. Naruto was a bit slower to do.

He walked over slowly, tying the knot on his robe. He lifted his side down and slipped into the red silk, Sighing happily Naruto gave out a slight moan at how comfy the bed was, he ran his hand across the black silk and snuggled up on the pillow.  
"Comfy dobe?" Sasuke said, running his hand through the blond spikes. Naruto flinched at the action and nodded, trying to smile. Forcing himself to shift over, Naruto hesitantly lay his head on Sasuke's chest.

He sighed, and shifted over more. The chest was cold and cool against his heated skin from the bath. He slumped a hand over Sasuke's waist, easily getting comfy on the chest.  
Sasuke hestantly placed a hand on the blonds shoulder, hearing him sigh happily. In a few seconds the blond was in a peacefull slumber, thick golden lashes lay on his round cheeks. His pink lips were open slightly, letting out air. Sasuke smiled and ran his hand through the blond locks.  
"Goodnight dobe" Sasuke whispered, kissing the temple.

He was about to drift off when he heard something that made him gasp.  
"Goodnight Teme" Naruto whispered, snuffling on the shirt. Sasuke smiled warmly at the blond and in a very long time, felt his cold heart beat.


	4. Forgiveness is more than saying sorry

**You want fluff I'll give you fluff ;) You lucky so and so's You get two chapters in one day! How amazing is that! :D I thought that I really needed to do this one and couldn't wait any longer. Please review it makes me happy :) Also thank you so so much to those who've already**

Kabuto stood before his master, shaking slightly. The dark-haired man before him was walking side to side, his pale hands laced behind his back, silent.  
"He's silent, that's always a bad sign. He's really pissed off when he's quiet" A loud crack echoed throughout the hall, Kabuto broke out of his thought and clutched his swollen cheek in pain.

"YOU FOOL!" The man screamed In Kabuto's face, making him look down in shame."You complete utter idiot! Why did you do that?!"

"O-Orochimaru Sa-Sama I didn't mean to get found out"

"That's not what I'm talking about you fool!" Orochimaru snapped at the silverhaired."The damn snake you left behind! What are you going to do when Sasuke finds the snake?! WELL!"  
He Screamed at his assistant. Spit flying onto his face from his shouting, the man sighed and slipped back onto his throne. Twiddling a piece of long black hair btween his fingers, his eyes glared at his assistant before he called In a guard.

"What Is it my lord?" The guard asked, bowing to the floor. Orochimaru turned to him and smiled, showing his fangs. Slowly he lifted up a pale hand, watching as the guard's eyes widened in fear."No-no ple-please my lord! I-I ha-have done nothing" The guard pleaded, begging on his knees.

The dark haired smiled and a white snake shot out of his shirt sleeve. Piercing the mans neck, he watched as the guard gagged and knelt to the floor. Throwing up black blood before slowly his eyes rolled back and slumped on the floor, the snake began to eat his remains.

Orochimaru sighed and looked at the silent man in front of him, he lent back and opened his arms.

"My dear Kabuto" the snake sannin purred. Slowly Kabuto lifted his head up."Come my sweet boy" Orochimaru said. Smiling when his assistant came and lay with him on his Throne.

"I am so very sorry, my lord. Please forgive me" Kabuto whispered into the pale chest, feeling the snake-man stroke his hair.  
"Shh shh it's alright, I just needed some stress relief that's all." The snake whispered, kissing Kabuto's forehead.

"Bu-But sire, what about the boy? Why do you want him?" Kabuto asked, looking at the yellow eyes. Orochimaru looked down at him and kissed his lips.

"Because he's new, and fresh. A human within are world, I can't wait to see that damn Uchihas face when I sink my teeth into his mate's beautiful neck" Orochimaru purred, dreaming happily. "Oh don't get jealous now my love. You'll always be my favorite" The snake said, nuzzling into the silver locks.

"Hmm what's that?" Orochimaru asked, seeing a white figure trail down from the window.  
"I-It's the snake I used" Kabuto said. Orochimaru looked at him and smiled evilly

"Come here precious, come on" the snake purred, lifting out a sickly pale hand. He let the snake slither around his hand and came over to his face,

Orochimaru stuck out his snake like tongue, trailing it down the scaly skin. He licked down it's belly and around the sides, coming up to it's face. He grabbed the snake's tail and slowly let it slide into his mouth, unlocking his jaw so he could slide all of it down. Kabuto watched in awe at his master, trying to hide his erection.

"Hmm...She's a good girl, She managed to keep hidden" Orochimaru smiled happily, slinking back into his position with Kabuto.  
"Ha-has she found anything?" Kabuto asked, trailing his fingers down the chest.

"Indeed, little Sasuke has returned his fox back to the human world, to see his mate. Kabuto my love I want you to watch this blond, especially his female mate. She could be useful If persuaded enough. As well as Naruto...hmm he's are key to getting Sasuke back, one way or another." Orochimaru said his plan out loud. He moaned at the thought of Sasuke on his knees, begging the release his precious mate, watching his eyes twist in horror whilst he plunged his teeth into that gorgeous pale skin. Tasting his orgasmic blood, the snake licked his lips in want.

* * *

Naruto woke up to the sun hitting his face, he felt around and realized Sasuke wasn't next to him. He slowly stretched and sighed happily, running a hand through his blond locks.

The raven may be a bastard, but he did have a soft bed.

"Um...come in?" Naruto asked when he heard a soft rattle on the door. In stepped Kakashi, and Naruto relaxed.

"Good morning Naruto-Sama" Kakashi said, bowing. Naruto gave a small hi, waving his hand."I trust you slept well?" Kakashi asked, setting a clay tray down on the red covers. Slowly Naruto nodded.

"Um is it ok if you just call me Naruto?" Naruto asked, smiling when the man nodded, he really wasn't used to this formality thing."Um Kakashi? Where has Sasuke gone?" Naruto asked the man.

"He's gone on a hunt to restore his hunger, with Kiba and Shikamaru. Two of his close friends, I have been assigned to take you back to your world." Kakashi said, handing the blond cutlery to dig in to his breakfast. Which the blond literally did,

Kakashi was abit taken back at the lack of the blonds manners but shook his head. Folding up Sasuke's clothes he had thrown on the floor last night, the raven wasn't any better than this boy.

"Once you are finished, Naruto. I'll escort you back" Kakashi said, walking out of the room. Naruto nodded and saw the light blue kimono Kakashi had left him, praying that he could get into some real clothes fast.

Once Naruto was ready, Kakashi had packed up a few things to take with him. That being a kunai set attached to his leg. Naruto watched as a tan man wrapped the bag around Kakashi's thigh, remembering his name was Iruka.

"Hurry back, please" Iruka said, the blond watched as Kakashi lifted his chin up and kissed the man in a long and slow kiss. Putting anyone to shame.

"Soon my love, I'll come back" Kakashi said, running his hand over the tan cheek. He waved and Naruto gave Iruka a small wave, groaning when the man smiled and lifted up a bandaged hand.

"Come on it'll be easier if we do it this way" Kakashi said, crouching down. It took Naruto a while but then finally grasped what the man meant, slowly climbing up onto his back. Naruto gasped when the silver-haired took off. Running so fast through the bushes and trees, It was all so sudden that Naruto didn't realize he fell asleep through the trip.

Waking up to the sound of beeping and water running, He looked around and noticed the buildings. This is where he got attacked, he was back home, even better it was still raining.

"I'm gonna head back, you know how to get yourself home from here don't you" Kakashi said, the blond was still confused and nodded slowly. He saw the man take off once more and began to walk down the road, Feeling the silk stick to his skin. Naruto crossed his hands over his chest when several men and women leered at him, blushing crazy. One man even had the balls to ask if he was a prostitute  
Growling, Naruto ran the rest of the way back to his home. He saw the modern day brick of the flats, seeing that the light was still on in their apartment, Climbing up the steps. Naruto ran down the hall, he stared at the door handle before trying it. The door swung open, the blond slowly stepped in shutting the door.

He smelt a musk of perfume and peach dumplings and smiled happily, his Sakura. he was home, blue eyes widened when Sakura came out of the kitchen, she dropped the bowl and let it smash around her. Staring at Naruto with wide jade eyes.

"Ha-Happy birthday" Naruto said quietly, breaking the silence. After a while he heard Sakura laugh, he glanced and saw the girl smiling, tears forming. She ran over to the drenched boy and hugged him tightly, wrapping her hips around his waist. Slowly Naruto hugged the girl back, being intoxicated by her scent once more. Sakura looked at him and cupped the wet cheeks, she crushed her lips onto the tan ones in a powerful kiss.

Naruto kissed the girl back, running his tongue over her pink lips. She moaned and broke away, the blond let himself be pulled into the bedroom where Sakura slipped the wet kimono of his tan shoulders.

Kissing down his neck and shoulder blades. She moaned when Naruto began to pull off her shirt, undoing the lacy bra in the process. Naruto lay back on the bed, watching his fiancée shake her hips to let the miniskirt fall down. Slowly straddling him with her peachy thighs,

the blond smiled and let himself be ravished by the girl.

The two not noticing a silver-haired man watching them from there window, he pushed his glasses back up and smiled evilly. Oh yes, she would make a fine bait to kidnap Naruto. He slowly sent a snake into the room and returned back to his own world, smiling at how happy his master would be with him.

* * *

Ten days later...

Sasuke flew silently onto the flat roof of the apartments, He let his curse mark go down and returned back to normal. Twisting his shoulder from the flying, slowly he began to vault down to where his mate was, sniffing the air to find Naruto's scent. At last, he found it, jumping down onto the balcony. He burnt the lock on the glass door, pushing it aside.  
Walking through, Sasuke cringed at the sickly sweet smell.

"That's not my Naru...It must be his..mates smell" Sasuke said, trying not to throw up. He went through every room wondering where his mate was. At last he opened a door to a dingy bedroom in his opinion.  
"This place is so small, it's not acceptable for my blond. The sooner I return him the better" Sasuke grumbled to himself, he walked over to the sleeping blond and growled at the pink slut who had her arm over his chest.  
"Horrid little harlot" Sasuke insulted her, dropping her hand off the chest, this move made Naruto stir and wake up.

Sasuke clamped his hand over the tan mouth before he screamed."Shut up dobe!" Sasuke hissed, it took a few minutes before Naruto realized who it was.  
"Go away teme, five more minutes" Naruto said, swatting away the raven.

"I know, but we have to go before the woman wakes up" Sasuke said, glaring at the pink haired. Naruto yawned but then nodded sadly.

"Can...I at-at lea-least say goodbye?" Naruto asked, Sasuke scoffed and nodded. Looking away. The blond stroked a few pink hairs across her forehead. "Goodbye Sakura, my darling. I'll miss you" Naruto whispered, kissing the forehead.

Sasuke watched and felt all this a bit corny, but he showed a bit of sympathy.  
"Come, Naruto" Sasuke said, holding out his hand. Naruto nodded and got dressed into his black dressing gown, not bothering to get changed. The Uchiha hugged the boy tightly to him once on the roof.  
"I'm going to change, were going to fly back and it may be a bit high. You can sleep if you want" Sasuke explained, Naruto nodded and watched in awe as Sasuke changed. He saw black marks go across his face, like flames. They began to cover his body in a dark silver coat, two wings sprouted out of his back whilst his Black hair grew longer and turned a blueish color.

Naruto gasped at Sasuke's new look and shook his head, the raven looked frightening. Like a demon, Sasuke understood Naruto being afraid and stroked the blond spikes, a sign saying that it was still him. He backed up some of the way for runway and sped off, dropping off the edge. Naruto looked down and screamed when Sasuke dropped down the building, then flying up.

"Are you crazy?! We'll get spotted!" Naruto shouted at the raven who smirked.  
"Oh please! you humans never notice anything" Sasuke replied, flying up into the clouds.

Once they were in the air, Naruto got abit confident and looked around. Feeling that Sasuke had tight hold of his chest, he turned and watched the clouds go by.  
"Sa-Sasuke thi-this is amazing!" Naruto cried happily, swinging his arms. The raven smiled and the blonds happiness and drifted down, flying low towards the sea. Naruto grabbed hold of the ravens arms and stuck his feet out, getting splashed and washed when he put them in the water. Keeping hold of Naruto's hands, Sasuke began to turn and spin smiling as Naruto squeaked in surprise and happiness. The boy kicked out his legs, feeling the damp off the clouds. He began to move them as if walking on air.

"Yeah take that Jesus! I can fly!" Naruto shouted happily, he screamed when Sasuke flipped him up and threw him in the air. Flying up and catching him on his chest. He glided down backwards.  
"What? think I'd drop you dobe?" Sasuke said playfully.

"Never do that again stupid teme!" Naruto shouted, he pouted when Sasuke chuckled. Pulling his tongue.

Sasuke began to drift slowly, letting the wind glide him in the sky. The two of them had been flying all day, usually it would of taken about half an hour but Sasuke wanted Naruto to enjoy himself, and also try to forget about leaving his mate, the two had just stopped off at a place called Australia, Which Naruto was eager to visit, He made sure the blond had enough to eat and even tried some food for himself. It tasted like shit, but it made his blond smile.

Naruto had his arms around his neck, resting his head on the crook of his neck, The blond looked back and gasped at the sunset.  
"Wow... It was half seven a minute ago I swear" Naruto said, watching as the sun slipped into the sea."But...it-it's beautiful" Naruto said, watching the orange glow.  
"Like you" Sasuke said quietly, making the blond turn to him. Naruto watched the ravens face, so calm and collected. He bit his lip in thought and then decided.

Sasuke gasped when Moist lips crushed against his cheek. He turned to Naruto and saw the blond staring at him.  
"I-I tha-thank you. Fo-for letting me see her again" Naruto answered the Uchiha's puzzled expression, he kissed the silver cheek again and lay his head on the shoulder. Sasuke stared at the tan face before slowly smiling.

"You're welcome Dobe".

* * *

Sakura woke up lazily at the time of three o clock. She nuzzled into the bed and broke wind loudly.

"Oh very attractive, all men must be dying to be with you" A voice said making her shoot up. She gasped at the silver-hared man in front of her.  
"Hey listen I don't know who the fuck you are buddy, but my boyfriend will kick your ass if you don't get out now!" Sakura shouted, she gasped and shut up when the man glared at her.  
"Oh yes, your boyfriend. whats his name? Naruto" Kabuto asked, slowly Sakura nodded her head."Wouldn't it be a shame if he were cheating on you?" Kabuto said grinning evilly.

"Wha-what?" Sakura gasped, tears starting to form. She saw the man nod and saw an image of Naruto asleep in a mans bed. She wailed loudly, throwing the quilt up in anger. Exposing her naked flesh.

Kabuto waited for the girl to calm down, "_definitely gullible this one, perfect_" He thought. Walking over he took a hold of the shoulders and stroked them in a comforting way.  
"Oh there there, it's alright" Kabuto cooed into her ear, smiling with glee as her sobs turned to growls of anger.  
"Yes you're angry, be angry. This raven stole your Naruto away from you, I can help you get back at your whore of a boyfriend" Kabuto persuaded the girl.

"Yes! Anything! I want to feel his neck snap when I break it. That will show him to cheat on me, That little slut faced whore" Sakura said, growing more and more mad. Truthfully she didn't even like the blond, she was just there for him. She used to bitch and make fun of him behind his back in school, to be honest she was only going out with him because he was good in the sack. He had a nice body, that was it.

And now he has the guts to cheat on her?! No fucking way!.

"Yes, I'll do anything" Sakura said, a malicious glint in those jade eyes. Kabuto smiled down at her and petted the pink hair like the dog she was.  
"That's my girl, first we need to go to Outagkure. My master wishes to see you" Kabuto said, taking the giggling girls hand. He wrapped a cloak around her naked body and Smiled evilly to himself

"Oh yes everything is going according to plan"

**Ooooer a plan is in motion :P What will happen to Naruto and Sasuke now that Sakura has joined? will Naruto ever have feelings for the pale vampire? find out on the next episode of...Dragonball Z Wait crap wrong show :P Just you'll find out.**


	5. So close and yet, so far

**Hello :) well I did it, results day was on Thursday and I got into the right college i wanted :D Im so happy right now! So i wanted to pass on my happiness with you all :3 this and the next chapt are two fillers, you can skip them if you want but it's making the dobe and temes relationship stronger maybe even a lemon in this chapter :D  
**

Sasuke awoke early that morning, he felt the warmth radiation of Naruto. Glancing at the sleeping blond next to him, the raven smirked and ran a hand through the blond spikes.

"Hmmm Sakura" Naruto murmured, a smile on his face. Sasuke growled at this and got up, stretching his arms. "Hmm? Sa-Sasuke?" Naruto asked, half asleep. Sasuke looked back and sighed heavily, the boy looked irresistible, his silk pajamas were abit, well a lot too big for the blond. So much that the black silk shirt was falling off his shoulder, exposing the tan skin.

His blond locks were ruffled and sticking out everywhere, some falling down onto his aqua eyes which were shining at the raven now.  
"Come on Dobe, breakfast is ready" Sasuke said. Pulling on his long white shirt, he heard the blond sigh and snuggle back into the quilt.  
"Um later, I was comfy then" Naruto whined, closing his eyes. Sasuke smirked and sat on the edge of the bed, stroking up his hip.

"Really?" Sasuke asked, a thin eyebrow lifting, he smiled inwardly when Naruto nodded and pulled his tongue.  
"Mhm, and I was having a lovely dream too" Naruto said, smiling like a fool. Sasuke glared when the tan cheeks went pink at the memory of the dream, in a flash he grabbed the tan arm and pulled up the boy rather roughly.

"Ow! Sa-Sasuke what?" Naruto said, clutching his arm to his chest. Staring at the raven with wide eyes.  
"I-I i'm sorry Naruto, I didn't mean to be that rough" Sasuke stuttered, he went to reach out to the blond but cringed when he flinched back.  
"I-i'm gonna go change" Naruto said, walking over to the bathroom.  
The raven felt anger charge through him. "DAMMIT!" Sasuke screamed in his head, punching the wall. He groaned when the wood cracked and left a dent in the wall."_I can't keep doing this, I can't keep being jealous of that Pink female, Naruto will never fall for me if I carry on letting my jealousy get ahold of me_"

Sasuke raged in his head, clenching his fists. He felt drops of blood trickle down from where he pressed too hard but that didn't stop him, he felt the curse mark start to burn on his shoulder, feeling the flames travel across his neck almost to his face.

"Sasuke?"

A voice, sweet as honey called out to the raven. Slowly turning around Naruto watched him with curious eyes.

"Are you ok?" Naruto asked, the raven smiled and hugged the blond to his chest. Feeling Naruto lightly tap his back, he broke the hug and let his pale arms settle and the base of Naruto's hips.  
"I-I'm fine. I just need some food probably" Sasuke said, turning to the side. He felt Naruto nod when he said food, but looked up at him. "Um listen, since you've been good and all, I suppose you could go out" Sasuke said, watching the blond brows burrow in confusion.

"I-I mean, there's a festival, coming up shortly. In-fact in three days time, I suppose you could go out into the village and meet the people. You know most of my servants here so why not go out and meet new people?" Sasuke asked.

"Wha-What? seriously" Naruto asked, smiling brightly. He squealed when Sasuke nodded his head, wrapping his arms around the ravens neck."Thank you! Thank you! Sasuke!" Naruto said happily, he gave the raven a quick peck on the cheek and began to run around trying to find something to wear.

"As long as Kakashi escorts you, or at leasts watches you. Just to make sure you don't run off Dobe"Sasuke said, the blond nodded and sighed when he couldn't find anything to wear.  
Sasuke smirked and ruffeled the blond locks, walking over to his wardrobe."Here dobe" Sasuke said, throwing the blond a brown box. Naruto looked at Sasuke and then undid the black ribbon, opening it up. He took out a black jacket with orange sides and orange capris, he looked down to the bottom and felt something metal, lifting it out. Naruto smiled at the cool headband, running his finger over the leaf engraved in the middle.

"You don't have to wear them if you don't want too, I just thought you might be more comfortable in clothes rather than kimono's all the time" Sasuke said, wrapping the white shirt around his chest, he was finishing doing his purple rope when Naruto came over, hugging him from behind.  
"Thank you, tha-that's the kindest thing someone has ever done for me" Naruto said, sniffling into the fabric. He broke away and went to try the clothes on.

Sasuke sat down on the bed, and smiled at the headband.  
"At least it could make you forget about her, for a while dobe. I hate to see my sun upset" the raven said out-loud, walking out of the room.

* * *

Once downstairs, Sasuke had practically force fed the blond. Making sure that he had surely had enough, the two went and found Kakashi near the end of the district.  
"I'll be back on the night of the festival, be good dobe and dont do something stupid" Sasuke said, escorting Naruto down to the gate of the district.  
"Hello again Naruto" Kakashi said, waving. Naruto gave a small wave and let Sasuke hug him.  
"I'll see you soon Naru" Sasuke said, kissing the blond spikes. He changed into his cursed form and took off, flying into the bright sky.

"Well, then let's go shall we. I'll give you the tour" Kakashi said smiling, he went to go walk out but Naruto stayed.  
"Um, Kakashi?" Naruto asked, he watched the man nod.,"Um you-you know Sasuke? when he goes on-on a hunt, does he eat?" Naruto stopped, shivering slightly. An image of a bloodied Sasuke ran thorugh his head, several corspes around his feet. His red eyes staring manically into his mind.  
"Ah!" Naruto cried when Kakashi tapped his shoulder, he calmed down abit and looked at the mans only seen eye.

"Vampires can hold up a humans blood supply in their system for about a year, considering they eat enough. A person like Sasuke who has more jitsus that need energy or chakra, he needs more energy from humans blood so he may hunt more than once a year. However, Sasuke can get the same amount of energy by taking down an animal say a bear or a wolf, so no to answer your question Naruto, he doesn't need to the taste of human blood. He can go on along as he has had some blood within him" Kakashi answered, staring down at the boy. He saw the blue think about what he said and Naruto nodded slowly. Understanding.

"I think I understand, umm where's the best place to meet new people Kakashi?" Naruto asked.

"Oh then that would be the training grounds, let's see if any of the teams are there" Kakashi answered, taking the blond to the fields.  
Once there Naruto gazed around the field in amazement, he watched as several people fought and sparred, whilst others threw blades onto tree posts.  
"Hang on a second Naruto, HEY! Team ten, get over here for a minute" Kakashi shouted, three figures ran over in a flash. Naruto recognized the blond girl and the pineapple head but didn't recognize the quite large other.  
"Hey blondie! is Sasuke that boring that you need to go out and train" Ino said, batting her eyelashes. Naruto smiled and slowly hid behind Kakashi.

"Ino lay off him, your scaring him. Hey my name's Choujii" The second man smiled, shaking Naruto's hand.  
"Hi-hi I'm Naruto" Naruto replied back, smiling at the three.

"Oh great, here comes dog boy" Ino huffed, crossing her arms. Naruto glanced and three others were running down to meet them. There was a boy the same age as Naruto, Hinata was there two with another man who had on a large coat and sunglasses.  
"Hey I thought I smelt someone new, what's your name kid?" The first boy asked, he went over to Naruto and sniffed him. The red tattoos on his cheeks folding whenever he smiled.  
"Huh, so you're the hokage's mate. I'm Kiba, and you probably know Hinata since she works at the house. And the guy with glasses is Shino" KIba introduced his team smiling, showing fangs.

"He-hell-hello a-a-again Na-naruto" HInata stuttered, whereas the other just stared. He smiled at the brunette, reminding him of a dog. Naruto bumped fists with Kiba and grinning at the man.  
"_Yep he's cool_" Naruto thought.  
"Hey blondie, we were just gonna go train them get something to eat. Do you fancy coming?" Kiba asked, he looked confused at the blonds wide-eyes.

"Hey kid you ok?" Kakashi noticed and took Naruto away for a second.  
"What do they mean get something to eat?, they don't mean...blood do they?" Naruto asked, looking over to the group. He heard Kakashi smile and start to chuckle."What? what's so funny?" Naruto asked.

"You do know we vampires can eat other foods, and half of those in front of you aren't even full vampires. For example Shino is an animal demon, his ancestors made a pact with the insect spirits. Hinata is full blooded Vampire yes, but she hasn't been on a hunt. Shikamaru is a spirit and Choujii is part human part vampire. Last is Kiba who is a werewolf, when they mean Food they mean real food" Kakashi said smiling.

"Well I didn't know that did I!" Naruto hissed, glaring at the laughing silver-haired. Joining the group once more.

The night went perfectly, Naruto felt as if he was about to burst, they all went down to an restaurant and to the blonds happiness they had ramen! getting a bowl. The noodles warmed the boys throat, another six more. Naruto tapped his stomach happily, yes that was the best ramen he ever had. The blond was walking back with Kakashi, feeling woozy he couldn't wait to get into bed.  
"Here" Kakashi said, scooping the boy onto his back. He walked slowly back to the Uchiha district, trying not to sway with the boy on his back.  
"Tell Sasuke he's my new best friend" Naruto murmured, leaning his head on Kakashi's shoulder, the man laughed and looked back at the blond.

"What about Kiba?"

"Hmm ok, second best friend"

Kakashi laughed and saw the district up ahead, he let the blond down gently and walked inside with him. "Is there anything I can get you?" Kakashi asked, hanging up his green vest.

"Um yes please, could I have some water please?" Naruto asked, when the man nodded he walked up the stairs into Sasuke's room, sighing the boy undone his jacket and threw it over one of the chairs, taking off his pants he sat on the edge with a black vest top on and black boxers.  
"Naruto, some water is here for you" Kakashi said as he knocked, opening the door. He walked over to the side of the bed and tucked the blond in. Running a hand through his blond locks." Is something wrong Naruto?" Kakashi asked, glancing at the sad face.

"Just...,it feels empty, without Sasuke here" Naruto said, staring at the folded side. He shook his head and smiled at Kakashi."But, you know, i'm just feeling like this cause Sakura was always by my side. Night Kakashi" Naruto said, snuggling into the quilt. the silver-haired sighed and stood up.  
"Sasuke what have you done" Kakashi said to himself, walking out of the room.

* * *

three days later

Sasuke winced when Ino wrapped the black cloth around his chest. that damn scar. Never go and take down a bear on your own, he shifted whilst other maids started to wrap the remains of the kimono on him. Finally tying the black silk obi, Sasuke took a look in the mirror and was happy.  
"Come" Sasuke said when a person knocked on the door, Kakashi entered with a dark blue kimono on, a silver obi finished the look.  
"Lord Hokage, there ready and waiting for you" Kakashi said. Sasuke nodded and the maids bowed to him, walking with him and Kakashi.  
The two walked down to the entrance of the hokage tower, walking out onto the balcony. A crowd applauded when Sasuke walked out with Kakashi at his side.  
"My fellow people, and visitors from sand and lightning. Tonight we are to celebrate to union of are Allys, let us join the bond with have with are fellow countries in a toast" Sasuke said, lifting up a lantern." To an everlasting bond" Sasuke said, the crowd repeated back in unison. The raven let the lantern float up into the sky, watching as several more floated up. The crowd clapped and cheered once more before Sasuke went back into the tower.

"Time for your favorite part Sasuke" Kakashi joked, he undone the curtain and let the sighing raven through to the party.  
The raven met with several important leaders, the kazekage, the raikage and several others. Stepping back Sasuke smirked when he saw a buxom blond with a white haired man.

"Lady Tsunade, Lord Jiriaya" Sasuke said, bowing when he went over.  
"Oh Sasuke dear, this party is just amazing! I mean look you managed to do all off this, it's truly a great thing" Tsunade said, hugging the raven. Sasuke sighed when he smelt Sake on her breath.  
"Ok, sweet. You're crushing the hokage, let's leave him. Look they've got shogi" Jriaya said, pulling the blond off Sasuke. The woman smiled and kissed his lips.  
"See? this is why I married you, you know what I want" The blond slapped his cheek lightly and swayed over to the table to gamble.  
"Sorry about her Lord hokage, it seems she found the sake before we even got here" Jiriaya said, rubbing the back of his head.  
"No need to apologize Jiriaya, hows retirement going?" Sasuke said, taking a sake cup off one of the servants. He smirked when Jiriaya nodded, the mans face turning red about about a certain woman who currently sleeps naked now. Sasuke smirked and his eyes caught something. He and the white-haired looked and Sasuke gasped at his blond.

Iruka and Naruto walked together down the steps, The blond looked absolutely stunning. His hair was washed and shined off the candles, an orchid was clipped into his hair. pulling some away from his face, He wore an orange kimono with a light blue layer underneath. Spirales trailing up, the fabric hugged his curves beautifully. Sasuke felt himself run his tongue over his lips at the sight of the blond.

He waved at the blond and Naruto smiled, walking over to him. Sasuke smirked when Naruto swayed a little on his platform sandals.  
"Good evening Sasuke-sama" Naruto said, bowing slightly. The raven smirked at the blonds formality, seeing the mischievous glint in the sapphires.

"Sasuke, who is this beautifull maiden?" Jririaya asked, pulling Naruto into his chest.  
"Um actually I'm a.."  
"Oh such natural beauty, this pure lost little lamb. She needs my nurturing" Jiriaya said, spinning Naruto around as Sasuke sweat dropped.  
"I can assure you know Jiriaya, that is a boy. And I think you best let him go before Sasuke rips something off" Kakashi jumped in front of Jiriraya pushing Naruto into Sasuke. The two slowly made their way across the room, sitting down.  
"Never am I calling you Sasuke-sama again, so you can forget it" Naruto said. Sticking out his tongue, Sasuke chuckled and grabbed a plate of onigiri.  
"Ok dobe, deal" the raven said, feeding the blond some of the rice ball.

* * *

Sasuke watched his guests dance with happiness, he took a shot of sake when one of the servants walked past, making his spine shiver and tingle from the kick.  
"Enjoying yourself teme?" Naruto came over, using the fan that was tied to his hip, the raven smiled at the blond and finished his drink.  
"You know, I'm sure if your guests are dancing then you should be too, go find a pretty person to dance with and have fun" Naruto said, pushing Sasuke's shoulder.  
"Hn alright" Sasuke replied, wrapping his arm around Naruto's waist. He smiled when the blond gasped."Well you did say to dance, who better than a gorgeous blond who I can have all to my self" Sasuke whispered into the boys ear, he blew the shell gently. Leading him over.

"Sa-Sasuke. Wai-wait I-Iv'e never" Naruto hissed, hiding his face in the black kimono.  
"Iv'e never danced before" the blond finished, clutching Sasukes shoulders. He took a breath and stared at the raven with shining aqua eyes.  
"Theres always room too learn, Naruto" Sasuke said, he gave a sincere smile when Naruto gasped at him. Kissing the tan wrist gently, he pulled the blond up onto his sandals. The two beginning to sway to the soft beat of the music.

Naruto looked around and blushed when other dancers had stopped to watch their hokage dance with his mate.

"Everyone's looking" Naruto whispered, trying to hide his blush.  
"Don't worry, it's just you and me" Sasuke said, kissing his forehead.

The beat got stronger and Sasuke swayed faster, he let the boy down and started to spin him to the music. Spining Naruto so his back was towards him, he took ahold of the hands and began to waltz with him. Taking it slow and steady, he swayed and spun the blond until Naruto was facing him again.  
Sasuke was shocked when Naruto started to smile, swaying his hips as the two danced, the blond started to chuckle when Sasuke held him close and spun him back out.  
"_how come Sakura never did this with him? It's amazing"_.Naruto's thoughts were cut short when Sasuke lifted him up, the blond squeaked and wrapped his hand tightly around Sasukes neck, he felt the raven start to coo into his ear. Telling him he's alright.

Letting him down gently, Naruto stared up at the raven as he slowly leaned him down. Feeling a blush warm his cheeks when he looked into those onyx orbs. His concentration was broken when several members began to applaud and clap at the dance the two had performed.

Sasuke bowed awkwardly, Hugging Naruto to his waist who also bowed. Trying to keep the blush from raging across his cheeks.  
"Come Dobe, lets get you a drink" Sasuke said, walking him over to the bar.

"Oh but Ive never drank Sake before, I-I don't know if I like it" Naruto said, he was given a china cup with a koi fish engraved onto the side, noticing Sasuke's fan one. The raven took the cup and heated it in his hands. Smiling when Naruto was still amazed at his chakra.  
"Here, it's a little diluted when heated up" Sasuke said, handing the cup back. Naruto thanked him and looked at the cup slowly, he gripped the side and drank all in one.

He shivered slightly from the buzz.

_that was good. I wonder what it's like neat._ Naruto thought, he watched Sasuke down his in one and shook his head.  
"Um...I... can I have another?" Naruto asked, Sasuke nodded and asked for two more.

"Here, do you want me too heat it up again?" Sasuke asked, he nodded when Naruto shook his head and handed the boy the cup, the two clinked the cups together before downing them once more.

Sasuke" A voice called, Naruto turned and saw Sasuke's friend. Gaara he thought his name was.

"A pleasure to see you Kazekage" Sasuke said, letting the red head kiss him on both cheeks.

"Oh? And who's this?" Gaara asked, holding Naruto's chin up to see him. "Ha, you're Sasuke's mate aren't you? You are very beautiful for a boy" Gaara said, kissing a wide-eyed Naruto on both cheeks, the red head heard Sasuke growl and smiled.

"I need to speak with you Hokage. If that would be ok?" Gaara asked, he nodded when Sasuke grunted standing.  
"Ill be back soon, dont get too drunk Dobe" Sasuke said, ruffling the blond hair. Naruto watched the two walk away and asked for another round.

Once Gaara had finished, Sasuke tried to make his way back to the blond, he pried off fan girls when they asked for a dance and tapped a shoulder of one of the servants.

"Excuse me, where has Naruto gone too, he was sat near the table where we ordered some drinks" Sasuke asked, the girl nodded and pointed to behind the raven, saying that he was a little tipsy and went to go rest.  
Sasuke thanked the girl and spun back, rushing past people. He walked through the hall and noticed a blond bundle huddled up on the floor, shivering slightly. He had a bottle of Sake in his left hand and was trying to drink the empty bottle.

"Dobe I think you've had enough" Sasuke said, taking the bottle. The raven held back a smirk when Naruto whined and tried to swipe at him.

" Come on you" Sasuke said, scooping up the blond, taking him in his bedroom. Sasuke lay down the boy and went to go change. Unwrapping the black kimono, he was about to take off the silk pants when he heard Narutos faint whispers of "just one more. And I'm ok one more drink" and smirked.

Turning back Sasuke knelt onto the bed ever so slightly, absorbing the blonds beauty. The golden lashes lay perfectly on the sun kissed cheeks, pink moistened lips were open slightly taking in a small breaths.

"_I I can't do this anymore, he's so beautiful, I want to kiss him, touch him, make him my own." _Sasuke thought in his head, he slowly moved over so he was knelt over the blond. Gently he took his thumb and wiped the blonds bottom lip of saliva. He smiled and gently moved in, crushing his lips with the pink ones.

"mmmSa-Sasuke?" Naruto slurred, watching the raven draw back. He stared at him with wide-eyes, a thick pink blush spread across his cheeks.

"...Wha-what are you doing?" Naruto said, his answer was Sasuke kissing him again.

His eyes felt woozy and slowly fluttered shut. Lacing his fingers with the ravens.

Sasuke broke the kiss and kissed the tan neck, running his tongue up the flesh. He shivered when he felt the boys pulse beating fast.

Kissing his way down, he started to undo he orange kimono. Well, half undoing, half ripping because it was in the way of that delicious flesh. Running a pale finger down the small chest, he stopped at two pink nubs. He flicked the left one and rolled It around on his finger tip, hearing the small gasps and light moans from the nipple before taking it into his mouth, he sucked on it with his tongue.

"Ah there" Naruto gasped, running a hand through the silky hair.  
"Does that feel good?" Sasuke asked, circling the right one with his fingertip. He saw the blue eyes, hazy from the sake but somewhere. The blond was enjoying this and not just because he was drunk, Sasuke saw the spark in the azure pupils that made him his dobe. Smiling the raven kissed the neck once more, traveling down further than his chest.

He couldn't stop now, he had waited for this moment since he had first laid eyes on the blond.

Lapping up the delicious skin, Sasuke hummed when Naruto let out shaky moans and gasps. He heard the blond pant and push his head down further, the raven growled at the light orange pants that were tied around the blond hips. He undo the string with his teeth, pulling the fabric down with a quick movement.

"Ah! Sa-Sasuke, Pl-please" Naruto gasped, looking down he saw Sasuke nuzzling into the wispy blond curls around his member, a sight that made him moan. _"Stop! It's the alcohol! Stop him, you still love Sakura!"_Naruto's mind screamed at him.

"Sto-stop! Sa-Sasuke" Naruto gasped, grabbing the ravens locks.  
Sasuke looked up and saw the blond shaking, looking so scared. Like a baby fox, the raven purred and nuzzled into the curls, he felt the tan member twitch and smiled.

"Well it seems your body says different Naru-chan" Sasuke said in a deep and sultry voice, making the blond let out a light moan.  
The raven smiled and blew on the head, watching as beads of precum trailed down, stroking it slowly before picking up a rhythm. Sasuke took the head into his mouth, hearing a loud moan that pushed him further.  
Sucking and lapping up the blonds flavor, he looked at the gasping blond, winking Sasuke deep throated Naruto.  
Making the blond cry out and climax.

The white cream dripped down the ravens mouth, he wiped the remains that were on his chin and kissed the tan thighs.

"Tut tut tut, you naughty boy. Who said you could come?" Sasuke purred, kissing the tan skin.  
"Wha-what? Sasuke wha are you doing?" Naruto said when he felt the raven turn him over, Sasuke held tightly to the thin hips and let out a deep moan.

"Am I assuming that you've never been bottom Naruto?" Sasuke said, kissing the shoulder blades of the shaking boy.

"Na no, ho-how ar-are you going to do ? I-I mean i'm not a girl" Naruto whispered, feeling a blush spread from asking the question. He heard the raven chuckle and rub his tongue down his back,making him arch up.

"Oh my dear dobe, you're innocence makes you even cuter" Sasuke smiled, he felt around and grabbed the lotion from his drawer.

"Don't worry, i'm going to make sure you're fully stretched before going in" Sasuke said, rubbing his hands together. Thick with clear gel, he kissed and nibbled gently on the the tan cheeks, spreading them apart he moaned lightly when he found the small hole.

"Now this will answer you're question Naruto, try not to squirm it'll make it worse". Sasuke said, shoving his middle finger in.

* * *

Sasuke breathed in deeply, calming himself in the afterglow. He saw the blond sit up and cry out, maybe he did it a bit too much, but the blond is intoxicated. So he wouldn't feel that much pain.

"ow ow ow" Naruto winced, his rear end spasming and shaking in pain. His eyes still felt hazy and his head hurt, clutching the blond spikes, he gasped when a cool figure came up behind him.  
"Sorry, I think I overdid it. If you can feel it when you're drunk, I feel bad for when you're sober" Sasuke said, wrapping his pale arms around the thin waist, he began to kiss down the nape of Naruto's neck, stopping at his shoulder.

"Come, my sweet Naruto. lie with me, It will cool you down" Sasuke said, leaning back gently. He pulled the blond into his chest, putting the tan arm around his waist.  
Sasuke made sure that the naked frame next to him was warm enough, pulling one of the fur shrugs across the silk quilt.

He settled down gently, starting to hum a little tune to calm the quivering boy. Naruto smiled at the coolness of Sasuke's skin, the warmth from the quilt and the ice skin was good mix for the blond, right now he just wanted to sleep. Closing his eyes the two fell into a deep slumber.

One thinking if the pain would go away and the other dreading explaining what he did tonight when the other is sober...  
_  
_**And that's it, :D let's hope the lemon was lemony :P I got the idea from Okane no gai which I actually adore Ayase. Even though he's kanou's :P he's too damm cute! anywho hope you enjoyed this chapt, the next few will start to hatch orochimaru's plan muhahahahaha review**_  
_


	6. New feelings and evil plans

**Hey yall :D woot woot thirty reviews! and were not even finished yet :P how did you guys like the drunk Naru? :3 I think anybod would tap that, the only bad thing is now the morning after 0.o read n review! :P**

Pain, that's all Naruto felt...pain. The blond winced and groaned when he woke that morning. His head felt like a ton and other regions felt sore and tender, Creaking blue eyes open slowly, he felt a weight over him. Lifting his head , Naruto looked down and gasped. Watching the pale arm slung over his naked chest and slowly followed the skin to the sleeping raven next to him.  
"Wha...the?...oh...my god" Naruto gasped, sitting up quickly."Argh!" the blond cried, rubbing his back. Naruto ran a hand through his blond spikes and tried to think back too last night. Not hearing the raven stir in his scared movements.

"Hey you...it's best if you lie for a while, you did really take a beating" Sasuke said, wrapping his arms around the shaking waist.

"Um...Sa-Sasuke?"

"Yes sexy" the raven replied, kissing the shoulder in front of him. He felt the blond start to shake and let go, watching as Naruto looked under the covers and cried out."Hey hey what's the matter?" Sasuke said, turning the blond around. He pulled the boy close and kissed his forehead.

"We-we but Sa-kura and we oh god!" Naruto shrieked, putting his head in his hands. He felt the raven rub his cheek and shot up, slapping the hand away."Le-leave le-leave me alone Sa-sasuke. It was you! you lead me on! I-I can't remember what I even did last night" Naruto cried, pulling at his hair.

"Well of course dobe, you were easier to handle when drunk" Sasuke said smirking, he saw the glare and stopped. He ran a hand over the tan flesh and started to kiss up Naruto's collar."All I know, is that I didn't force you. And you didn't want me to stop, if you're upset about forgetting it. Maybe I can refresh your memory" Sasuke said, his voice purring at the last sentence. He smiled when Naruto shivered, kissing up to the boy's cheek he was about to steal a kiss before Naruto snapped out of his trance. The raven grunted when the blond slapped his cheek.

"No! Sa-Sasuke! No! you-you can't just kiss me, and expect me to fall in love with you! I-I che-cheated on my fiancée, who I love and now i've wrecked it. Be-because of you!" Naruto shouted, hiding his face he sobbed on his knees.

The raven sighed and rubbed the back of his hair, looking over he saw the shining headband that Naruto left a couple of days ago. He thought and nodded to himself, sliding over. Sasuke ran his finger down the arched back.

"Naruto look at me"

The raven looked down when the boy shook his head, his shoulders shaking from crying. Sasuke went behind the boy and started to stroke his shoulders, rubbing and smoothing out the tight knots in the tan muscles, he heard a sniff and was relieved when the crying stopped.

"Sasuke...get off"  
"No" Sasuke replied, rubbing out the tension in Naruto's back, he saw the boy start to uncurl and sit up straight. Watching as he arched his back when Sasuke hit a certain spot. The raven smiled when he heard small moans.  
"Naruto, would Sakura want you to be happy?" Sasuke asked, kissing the spine infront of him.

"Well, yes" The blond answered,

"And in doing so, wouldn't she want you to be happy sexually?" The blond blushed at the thought but nodded slowly. He heard the raven smirk behind him and hit the pale leg.  
"Well, in all honesty. It isn't actually cheating, I don't think I'd really be a home wrecker considering I'm dead" Sasuke said, he leant back and pulled the blond back. lying the blond head in his lap.

"And it's not like you can put up a fight" Sasuke purred, kissing the boy's nose. He smiled when Naruto scrunched up his face, glaring.

"Sasuke, get off" Naruto said, trying to push back up. The raven smirked at Naruto and crushed his lips to those pink ones. The raven heard the boy gasp and slipped his tongue in before the blond disagreed, running his muscle around the mouth. Opening his eyes, Sasuke saw wide blue eyes and smirked, winking he closed them once more and started to suck around Naruto's tongue, making the blond join in his little dance.

"Ah,Sa-Sasuke" Naruto gasped when they broke away, wiping his mouth. When he was occupied Sasuke pounced, pinning the blond beneath him.

"Oh, don't even try it Dobe. I'm never letting you go, if you refuse. I might use chidori, it's a knockout that might help with some unnecessary opinions, for now relax" Sasuke whispered in the blonds ear. He let his pink tongue trail down the shell before nibbling on the lobe, feeling the chest underneath him start to beat fast, the raven smirked and trailed his tongue down the boys neck.  
"Now, what to do with you?" Sasuke said, his voice deep in and dripping with lust.

"Let's refresh that memory of yours my sweet Naru, I want to hear you moan my name again". the raven purred, kissing down to the blonds chest. He licked the pink nubs and put his mouth around them, pinching the other with his left hand.

"Ah! Sasuke sto-stop!" Naruto cried, grabbing the ravens hair.  
"Why? you clearly enjoy it, don't deny yourself Naruto. Feel the pleasure run through you" Sasuke said, he trailed his hand down and felt coarse hairs.  
Already the blond was bucking up, Sasuke reached down and started to stroke the limp member.  
"Please Sasuke" Naruto whispered, he shook with pleasure. The intensity was strange to the blond, this was never what he felt like with Sakura. The feeling of Sasuke turning him over and taking him was...actually exhilarating.

"Sa-Sasuke sto-stop. Ju-just get on with it"

The raven looked up at the blond in shock, did he really just hear Naruto say that he could fuck him? This wasn't one of his dreams, Sasuke saw the blond nod his head in assurance and smiled. He leaned up and stroked some spikes out of the blonds eyes.  
"Thank you" the raven said, kissing the pink lips.

From the boy's mouth, Sasuke kissed all the way down the tan flesh. Memorizing every nook and cranny, every place that made the blond gasp or moan slightly. He kissed the red head of Naruto's length and blew on it slightly, making the boy buck up. He carried on and bent the tan legs. Hearing the boy start to whimper, the raven shushed the boy and stroked the tan cheeks in front of him.  
"Such soft and supple cheeks, it's amazing how no one has tried to take you before Naruto" Sasuke said, he spread apart the soft cheeks and moaned at the perk hole. He sucked two of his fingers and stretched them in, the hole being easier too open since he stretched Naruto last night.

"Wa-wait Sasuke I-I'm gong-onna" Naruto said, he slowly ran his hands up the pale arms. Lacing them around the strong neck.  
Naruto cringed when the raven plunged in deeply. Feeling his hole stretch slightly from the size of Sasukes member, he started too get over heated and sweat dripped from his fringe stick to his forehead and temples. The pain slowly turned into an uncomfortable feeling, the blond nodded slightly and felt the raven shifting him up and down the bed. Getting faster and faster and faster, soon it felt like the raven was going at light speed to the blond.  
"Ah! ungh Sasuke! harder ahhh!" Naruto cried, moaning loudly when Sasuke hit his prostate. He gasped and cried out when Sasuke started to kiss his shoulders, nibbling gently on the soft flesh.

"Do you feel this Naruto? this feeling? you want it don't you, you want more." Sasuke said into Naruto's ear. Feeling the blond claw at his back, trying to get him closer."I want this always with you, let me make you mine. Let me mark you as my own" Sasuke said, kissing the tan forehead. He gave a hard thrust so the blond moaned loudly.

"Sasuke" Naruto said, he smiled slightly and lifted his head back in ecstasy. Gripping the pale shoulders tightly, he bucked his hips into Sasuke's stomach in want, the raven smirked and slowly let his hand trail down. Light touches down the tan muscles and down to the smaller length.  
"Here allow me" Sasuke purred, he started to pump the length with his thrusts. stroking the dick faster and squeezing harder with each pump. The raven watched with glee as Naruto squirmed and bucked faster, staring at the tan skin, slick with sweat. He trailed his tongue across the shiny skin, earning a gasp and moan from the shaking blond.

"Sa-Sasuke ple-please it-it hurts!" Naruto cried, he looked down and saw his member engorged with want and release.  
"Alright my angel, just a little more" Sasuke said, thrusting deeper this time, he started to thrust even harder. Grabbing the headboard to go even further, he felt the blond moan out and scream loudly when he rocked his blonds prostate. Yes! his blond, only Sasuke could ever do this to him. Naruto was his and his alone! he wasn't letting anyone take him away especially that damn female!.

"Come for me Naruto" Sasuke said to the panting boy, as he said those words. Naruto cried out and spurted his release all down Sasuke's hand and chest, his chest frantically rising and falling. Sasuke licked the remains on his hand and brought the boy to his chest."Good boy, let's get you cleaned up" Sasuke whispered, he let the boy kiss his lips once more and scooped him up into his arms. Walking over to the bathroom.

Naruto winced at the pain in his rear, he snuggled up to the pale chest and started to make shapes with his finger on the hard muscles.  
The raven was occupied in drawing the bath, he dipped his foot in once ready and slowly stepped in. Naruto still in his arms, the boy floated a little once Sasuke was fully in the water, the blond let go and started to swim around in the water. Feeling the heat cleanse and wash the grime and sweat from his skin, dunking his head under. He smiled happily when soap bubbles blew off his hand. He heard Sasuke chuckle and looked over to the man, taking in his image.  
"Sasuke?" Naruto asked, swimming over to his side. He let the raven sit him on his lap, snuggling into the chest.  
"Yes my love" Sasuke replied, kissing the wet spikes.  
"Um what I felt when I ha-had...you know, is that what Sakura felt with me?" Sasuke stopped and looked down to the curious blond, he smiled and nuzzled his nose in the soft hair, kissing the spikes.  
"I think so, but Naruto don't you like it here? with me?" Sasuke said, cupping the cheek. He looked into the blue eyes and kissed Naruto gently.

"Ye-yes of course, it's only" The blond sighed and looked away from Sasuke."Can I just see her? one last time? I don't feel right about just leaving her in the dark. I want to at least end things so then she can be happy" Naruto asked, his blue eyes sparkled when Sasuke nodded. The blond smiled happily and hugged the raven.  
"Thank you...Sasuke" Naruto said, kissing Sasuke on the lips. He let the raven shift his legs so he was wrapped around the man.

"You're welcome, Naruto"

* * *

Orochimaru lay with his assistant, panting slightly. He let the boy snuggle up to his side and nuzzle his chest, retrieving the snakes from their...activities.  
"_Hmm Kabuto sure gets riled up when I use the snakes as bondage. I wonder if little Sasuke still enjoys them"_ the snake man thought, an image of the 12 year old raven flew through his mind. Captured from trying to run away again, he remembered the boy crying out when the snakes wrapped around his flesh, wrapping tightly round his arms and legs, one trailing down his pants. Another wrapping it's tail around his mouth to hide the screams. Orochimaru moaned loudly at the memory, stroking Kabuto's silver hair.

"Oh I can't wait Kabuto, I can't wait to find him again. Sasuke will be mine once more" the snake hissed, kissing his assistants head.  
A loud knock stopped the two from their actions, the snake groaned when that woman came walking in. Her damn high heels clacking along the floor.  
"My lord, I have news" Sakura said, bowing to the floor. Orochimaru ignored her and let Kabuto request the information."It seems that my fiancée would like to see me again, thats what it shown on the crystal ball. Him and that vampire whore having sex, I always knew Naruto was a dirty fag. He wants to break up with me sire, he wants to meet me again" Sakura said, she smiled happily when the snake turned his head in shock.

"Oh that's perfect! I've waited for this moment. That blond gullible idiot is the perfect bait to capture Sasuke back into my arms again." Orochimaru said happily, smirking evilly. "Now my sweet cherry blossom. I want you to go back to your world, stay with Naruto. Be the little actress you are we will come for him ourselves" the snake hissed, cupping Sakura's cheek. He smiled at her and kissed Kabuto again.

Oh everything is working out just fine...


	7. It's a trap!

**WOOT WOOT WOOT WOOT WOOT XD I love everyone! Every peep who has followed and reviewed and favored I couldn't of done it without you guys xD I love you all so so much! Without further ado ii give you the next chapter!**

"_let go get off me!" A young raven growled, bucking and shifting away. He cried out when snakes slithered round his bound hands, sliding down his back and chest.  
"Hah! no! no get off" the boy screamed, trying to kick the one which slid down his shirt. Wiggling into his let his head fall back and started to weep softly, little beads brimming from his onyx eyes. He turned towards the door and saw the tall man, squinting slightly from the bright light.  
"Enjoying my pet's company little Sasuke?" The figure hissed, locking the door behind him. The boy started to heave, shaking from the persons arrival.  
"Ple-please, let me go. Please" the boy cried, trying to kneel. The snake bit lightly on his crotch making him cringe, glaring at the man who stood laughing. He flinched when the man sat next to him, bringing him easily into his lap._

_"Shh Shh, well if you didn't try to escape. Then I would have been a little merciful" the boy started to heave, whimpering when the man stroked his black hair. Closing his eyes, he let tears slip down his cheeks when an image of his nii-san appeared in his mind._  
_"I-Itachi" the raven whimpered, he felt the man purr behind him and let his anger take control._

_"This man! This horrid snake! he killed my family! he's keeping me here like some whore!" the raven screamed to himself, he threw his head back and stood up. Trying to run away from the man, the snakes around the room caught wind and attacked the boy. sinking their fangs into the pale skin._

_"Bad move Sasuke" the snake hissed, wiping the blood from his mouth. He watched as the boy writhed and screamed in front of his knees, the white scaly skin of his pets biting and wrapping themselves around the boy. Binding him so he was ready for their master. He smiled at the two which tugged the boys pants, his ember eyes widened slightly at the delicious virgin rear. Pleading for him to take it. _

_"Take it boy, this is your punishment" The man hissed, grabbing the raven locks. He prepared himself ready to enter, feeling the boy shudder and start to wiggle away, one of the snakes wrapped it's tail around the ravens mouth to block out the screams that soon followed..._

"ARGH!" Sasuke shouted, flying up in bed. He tried to calm down his racing heart from that dream, he slowly ran a hand through his hair and cried out when he thought he saw white.  
"Um ngh Sa-Sasuke?" the male next to him said, the raven flinched when a tan hand touched his shoulder. Looking to his left he saw his worried blond. "What's wrong?" Naruto asked, the sheets falling into a pool on his naked hips. he stroked the ravens back carefully, letting him calm down.

"No-nothing, I um..so-sorry" Sasuke stammered, combing a fringe behind his ear. He cupped the tan cheek and kissed the boy gently, pulling him down on his chest once more.  
"Hmm was it a bad dream?" Naruto purred, trailing his hands across the pale chest. Kissing it lightly.  
"Ye-yeah something like that" Sasuke said, he looked at the boy and kissed the blond spikes. Getting comfortable once more, his mind flashed to that snake sannin.  
The raven opened his eyes and sighed, listening to his mate's breathing.  
"Naruto, thank you for choosing to be with me." Sasuke whispered, holding the boy close."I truly hope, that he'll never find you...if he does then, I will protect you with my life. My sweet koi" the raven kissed the pink lips and slowly shut his eyes. Trying to get back to sleep.

Naruto was the first to wake up, squinting from the sunlight, he opened his eyes and stretched. Feeling the pale arm around his hip he turned back and watched Sasuke sleep.  
"Poor Sasuke, he must be shattered" Naruto said, he kissed the pale cheek and slipped out from underneath the covers. Tucking the raven in, he smiled and pecked his lips. Making the man stir and turn over to get comfy again.  
"Today's the day i go back, I better go get a bath and change. don't want to look like crap when i see sakura again" Naruto said to himself, he walked over to the bathroom and started to run a bath.  
Sinking into the water, Naruto was happily relaxed. Feeling all the bubbles kiss his skin, he wiped his face and poured some of the orange oil into his hair. Looking at the lemon one he shrugged and started to rub that one into the spikes aswell. Leaning back, the blond washed out all the soap off and drained the tub. Stepping out, he wrapped a fluffy towel around his waist and stepped into the bedroom.  
Naruto heard the raven stir and walked over, sitting down on the bed. He smiled when onyx eyes creaked open, kissing the pale lips.

"Morning sleeping beauty" Naruto said, the raven groaned and sat up sluggishly. stretching his arms,Sasuke stared at the blond with half lidded pupils.  
"Did-did you have a bath, without me?"Sasuke asked, his voice a playful tone. Naruto smirked evilly and pulled a tongue.  
"well you lazy arse, wouldn't get up." Naruto said, standing up. He felt the towel slip from his hips and squeaked when it was pulled from him. "Sasuke! not funny! give it back" Naruto whined, the raven lay smirking at the blond. The towel flipping around his pale arm, he waited for the blond to pounce and jumped out-of-the-way just in time. Straddling the boys waist, he smirked at the struggling boy beneath him. Listening to the string of curses from the blonds mouth.

"Well serves you right for having a bath on your own" Sasuke said, leaning down. He kissed Naruto's lips and smirked, moving a piece of hair from his eyes. Sasuke kissed the two cheeks and kissed his lips again, running his tongue over the bottom lip. He heard Naruto mewl and lace his hands around the pale neck, bringing Sasuke closer into the kiss.  
Sasuke smiled but then broke the kiss, ignoring the blonds whine.  
"Sa-Sasuke, why'd you stop?" Naruto purred. Kissing the ravens neck, he looked at the raven and saw the sad look in his eyes."Is this because I'm going today?" Naruto asked, he looked at the man and watched him nod his head sighed and pushed the raven off him.

"Oh Sasuke!, why are you being like this! it's better if I do it this way than leave her to be alone, at least she can forget about me and be happy! I thought you care for what I want!" Naruto said, clutching the quilt. He saw Sasuke turn to him and sigh.  
"I know I know I'm sorry, I'm just a bit. Worried for you" Sasuke said, kissing the tan knuckles and the palm. Trailing his tongue up he lapped and sucked on the sweet smiled when the boy relaxed and brought his head to face him.

"I'll be fine, don't worry. I'll miss you though" Naruto said, kissing his lips. The raven smiled and lay his head on the damp chest, it wasn't until later. When Kakashi had found them together, Naruto finally got ready and headed out with Kakashi. Wearing his orange gear, the blond smiled at the silver-haired partner.  
"Now you take care of this boy Hatake, i swear if a scratch comes back. you're on the sofa!" Iruka said, hugging Naruto again. Over the time the blond had been in konoha, him and Iruka had got quite close. Thinking him and Kakashi of a mother n father figure to him.  
Naruto smiled and walked over to the uchiha, kissing him lightly on the lips. The boys eyes widened when Sasuke picked him up, wrapping his legs around his chest.

"Hurry back" Sasuke purred, kissing the blonds cheeks. Naruto hummed appreciatively and kissed his lips.  
"Sure sure teme, I'll make sure to pick up most of my stuff whilst I'm there. Also pick up a few things aswell, we haven't played most of the human games." Naruto said, he saw Sasuke gasp and winked.  
"Oh I look forward to it" Sasuke said, hugging the boy. Kakashi and Naruto waved a goodbye and did the same trip as before, Naruto kept awake for most of the journey, he looked around Kakashi's back and felt the speed up.

"Were almost there, Naruto keep hold" Kakashi said, the blond closed his eyes and held on tightly to the mans back. Hearing the sounds of cars and work sites. Naruto held his ears in discomfort.  
"Ow stupid noises!" Naruto cursed, whining at the car alarms and beeps of the traffic. Kakashi smiled and walked along with the blond, stepping down an alleyway. They appeared at Naruto's apartment.  
"So many doors and windows, Naruto you must be filthy rich" Kakashi said, staring at the building.

"Wait? what? oh no i just live in one of the rooms, it's like a huge house but with mini houses in it" Naruto said. Opening the door, he walked up the stairs with Kakashi next to him. At last, coming to the right door. Naruto sighed and knocked on the door lightly, Kakashi waved to him then and climbed out of the window. Sighing Naruto knocked on the door again and again, wondering where Sakura was.  
At last! the door was unlocked, Naruto saw the pink haired girl and smiled. "Sakura" Naruto said, hugging her. She felt...different, like a robot. she didn't hug him back just stood there staring at him.  
"Where have you been?" Sakura said, letting the blond in.  
"I know I know and I'm really sorry, but somethings happened"  
The pinkette looked up at him when he said that." Oh? what's happened?" Sakura asked, making a drink for the both of them. She sat Naruto down on the sofa and gave him the coffee.  
"Um, I you wouldn't understand" Naruto said, staring down at the mug. He felt Sakura rub his thigh, looking up into the jade eyes. The pinkette smiled and kissed Naruto's lips, she smiled when he moaned slightly. Shifting him down on the sofa, Sakura straddled his hips and ran her tongue across the boys lips.  
"Hmmm...Sa-sasuke" Naruto whispered, his eyes closed in content. Sakura glared down at him and was ready to punch the boy in the stomach. She saw Orochimaru outside and nodded, lying down on the torso.  
"mmm Naruto, I've missed you" Sakura purred, running her hand down his chest.

Naruto sat up and let Sakura wrap her legs around him, just as he was going to speak a kunai hit the sofa the two were sat on. Inches away from Naruto's head. Sakura screamed and fell of the boy when he stood up.

"Wha? what the hell is going on?!" Sakura cried, clutching Naruto's shoulder. He gasped and saw the door being busted open.  
"Quick! come with me!" Naruto shouted, he ran with Sakura to the bedroom. Locking the door the two sat in silence.

"Whats going on?! tell me Naruto! tell me what going on!" Sakura shouted, Naruto shushed her and stuck his ear to the door. He heard two people conversing outside, he was ready to strike when the girl opened the door on him.

Making the blond fall out into the hallway.

"Well well what do we have here?" A voice hissed, Naruto looked up and gasped when he saw ember eyes shining down at him. Naruto groaned and winced when someone grabbed his jacket, keeping a firm grip on his shoulders.  
"Get off get off me!" Naruto shouted, getting dragged down the hallway. He tried to look back to see if Sakura was ok."Sakura! run please get out of here! I swear if you hurt her!" Naruto growled, he was tackled onto the sofa and recognized the silver-haired.

"Why would we ever hurt such a sweet cherry blossom? she has been the perfect actress in this little play" the man with long hair hissed, cupping Naruto's cheek. He smiled wickedly when Naruto flinched.  
"Sakura my dear the rope if you will"  
"Yes Orochimaru-sama" the girl smiled, Naruto watched in shock when Sakura held his arms together. struggling in the grip, the man wrapped the rope tightly around his arms and legs.

"Why are you doing this?" Naruto asked, struggling. He heard the snake purr and cringed when the man nuzzled in his hair.  
"oh yes, Sasuke chose a fine mate. I can smell his scent all over you" Naruto glared at Orochimaru.  
"You bastard! what do you want with Sasuke?!" Naruto snarled, he started to push and shove away Sakuras grasp. Trying to get to the smirking raven. He flinched away when the man stroked a wisp of hair from his eyes, crying out when he kissed him on the lips. Naruto gagged when a long tongue slipped in his mouth, trying to think of something else. The blond gasped and sputtered when the man broke away at last, glaring at him.  
"Well they always say, the perfect catch is caught with the best bait" Orochimaru smiled, petting Naruto. Kabuto came over and slung the blond over his shoulder.  
"No! you wont get away with this! Sasuke will come and get you! then you'll be sorry" Naruto screamed, punching and wiggling out of the grasp the silver haired man had. He looked and saw Sakura smirking.  
"Sa-Saskura!" Naruto cried, pleading at the girl. He shook his head when she saw back down casually, not even noticing him.

"Go get your Sasuke whore!, he'll save you" Sakura said, smiling evilly. Naruto gasped when he felt a hit on the nape of his neck.

The last thing he saw was Orochimaru and Sakura's smirking face.


	8. Hell

**Woot woot, let's say I love you all x3 you're my favorite people and I send hugs to people who faved reviewed and followed this story!  
On a side note, to answer the question yes I had to cut a crap load of out of the lemon. Once I read it through (This being the drunk Naru btw) it was like 3,3000 words long all together. Now I don't mind long fics, buuuut sometimes people over do it. Especially when they spend about five minutes describing or even a lemon scene, sorry but that really ticks me off -_-. Other side note is too check out my friend SoulBrisingr, she's an amazing writer and she was the one who inspired me to get an account on here and write my own stories, seriously do. Her ideas are cool :)  
Forward march!**

One week has passed since Naruto returned back to the human world.

"My lord what is the news on the human girl?" Kabuto asked curiously, following Orochimaru down to the marble staircase. The entrance hall was rich with dark silk curtains and polished marble. A black shinning floor with a white snake crest in the center, Thick mahogany walls were lined with antiques and paintings which an archway led to the right and a black door on the left, the staircase slinking down in the corner, uncoiling like a cobra. Several mice skittered around the onyx floor, one or two getting trapped by the snakes that slithered across freely.  
"She managed to travel back to the human world safely, remind me to thank Kimminaro for escorting her back" the sannin hissed, he scooped up a little field mouse and let it scurry over his sickly pale hand. Ember eyes glanced and the young man and twinkled.  
"How is are guest with my pets hm... are they enjoying each others company?" Orochimaru smiled evilly, he watched as Kabuto smirked and pushed his glasses from the tip of his nose.  
"Oh yes my lord, he is coping very well. He's a fighter, it may be impossible to break him" Kabuto said, hearing the man hiss in delight.  
Orochimaru looked at the furry rodent trying to escape before he crushed it in a viper grip. Feeling the scurrying animal scratch at his hand in a escape, he let his tongue roll out and wrap itself around the mouses head. Bringing his tongue back, Orochimaru smiled and ate the snack.  
"Speaking of rodents, let's see how the little fox is doing shall we, my dear" the snake said, holding a hand for the boy, he blushed and took the hand.  
"Yes my master" He purred, kissing the pale hand. Slowly escorting him to the dungeons.

* * *

Naruto was in agony, he cringed and winced when several snakes slithered around him, scaly skin sliding down his shirt and pants. He tried to kick them away since his hands were chained above his head. Several biting down on certain places to make sure he didn't try to kick them away again, the blond squinted and looked up at the caged hole for a window, the only light in the dingy cell. It appeared to be nighttime Naruto thought, seeing the moon shine. The boy slumped his head back on the slimy wall and stared, thinking of his beloved.  
"_Go ask Sasuke-whore, he'll save you"_ Sakuras cold face kept running through Naruto's mind, what did he do that was so bad to her? to make her just...betray him like that.  
"Sa-Sakura, why did you?" Naruto whispered, he felt tears brimming and tried to keep calm. One snake bit down onto his member and he cried out, letting the tears fall. The boy couldn't help but still love the pink haired, she was his first love. The one who made friends with the annoying blond.

Naruto cringed at the door clanging, squinting at the light which shone behind the two figures. He growled when a smirking snake slithered in.

"Enjoying my pets? little one?" Orochimaru purred, stroking the tan cheek. He smiled when the boy hissed and flinched away, azure eyes glaring at him with such hatred. Kabuto walked forward and went to check on the blonds restraints, pulling them tight.

"Fuck you" Naruto hissed, spitting down at the floor. Kabuto glared at the un respectful boy and waited for his master to punish him.  
_"Hmm that might work_" Orochimaru thought in his head, looking the blond over._"Sure he is attractive, maybe this could be the way to stab that uchiha in the heart. Oh kami I'm good_" the snake smiled and stroked Kabuto's hair.

"My love, it's ok. I'm going to stay in for a while, I'll be fine" Orochimaru said, running a finger down the cheek. He smiled and brought the boy forward, kissing the lips.

"Ye-yes ma-master" Kabuto replied, walking out of the room. the snake watched him leave and slowly looked back to the worried blond, shifting from his gaze.

"What are you staring at Freakozoid?" Naruto said, shifting his arms.  
"Oh nothing my boy, just imagining the look on Sasuke's face when he finds you're abused and crumpled shell of a body" Orochimaru replied in a bittersweet voice. He smirked when the blond froze, turning pale.  
"Wha-What do you mean?" Naruto whispered, he gasped when the man ran a pale hand up his leg. cupping his thigh.

"I mean, little fox. That I am the one to break you"

Naruto gasped at this, his head got pushed back when the snake kissed hm, gagging on the long tongue. Naruto whimpered and cried as the man kissed him, he heaved once the snake broke away. Wincing when a pale hand trailed down his chest.

"My apologies, here let me try again" Orochimaru said kissing up the blonds neck. He smelt the blood from the boy and inhaled deeply on his shoulder, moaning loudly at the fresh smell. Naruto gasped and closed his eyes, trying to picture something else. He stopped when the man kissed him again, not as rough this time.  
"_Wh-why aren't I getting turned on? thi-this is what Sasuke does with me? why haven't I got anything down there_" Sapphire eyes looked down at the orange pants and saw nothing, it took him awhile but soon blue eyes widened when his mind clicked."_Th-That's it. I'm not hard cause this is the wrong raven! I only feel this fo-for Sasuke! yes, he's my...I...me-mean I-I_" Naruto panicked, whimpering as the snake twirled and sucked on his small tongue. Glaring Naruto growled at the mans face.

"_I LOVE SASUKE!"_and with those words in his head, Naruto clicked back into action.

He bit down hard onto the long intruder. Making Orochimaru gasp and break the kiss, Naruto saw the man dazed and kicked him right in place. Watching him go down cupping his abused organs.  
The snake snarled and wiped the blood from his mouth, walking over to the smirking blond. He punched Naruto deep in the stomach, smirking he took one of the blonds limp fingers and pulled the tiny bones from the joint. watching as the boy screamed in agony. Kneeling, he grabbed the blonds cheeks, snarling at him with disgust.

"Horrid little skank!" Orochimaru shouted, punching the boy on the cheek. " Encase you're stupid mind finally thinks of the greatest idea to break your hands, slide them out of the chains and stop me from taking your mate" The snake hissed, he grabbed the calf, just below the knee. Smirking at the whimpering blond he turned his hand the wrong way, laughing at the sickening crunch of bone being snapped.  
Getting up, Orochimaru adjusted himself. brushing off some dirt from his white robe, he turned and stroked the blond spikes. pulling the crying blonds head up, the snake smiled happily and kissed him gently.  
"Try to think of way how to walk on that broken leg off yours first" the snake walked out, locking the door with a thunk!

"Sasuke! Please Sasuke!" Naruto screamed, letting his anger and pain run through him."Sasuke! I need you please Sasuke" The blond cried, sobbing softly. Half from pain the other from despair...

* * *

Sasuke was panicking, his blond had not returned. All images of Naruto leaving him and running away to france with Sakura where flowing through the boys mind. Kakashi just leaned on the wall behind the pacing raven, waiting for the hokage to make a smart move.  
"What's his problem?" Kiba asked, walking over and joining the silver-haired.  
"Vampire problems" Kakashi answered, he heard the werewolf sigh and carried on walking, the man glanced when Kiba escorted Hinata from the house, planting her a shy kiss on the cheek.  
_"Well I didn't expect that, Neji is going to have some words about his cousin liking a werewolf_" Kakashi thought, he saw Iruka walk past with a tray of tea for Sasuke.  
"_Speaking of Mating_" Kakashi thought, walking over.  
" hello you," Iruka said. Pouring tea for the Uchiha, he gasped when Kakashi kissed the still sensitive love bite he made last night. "Kashi no! your meant to be helping your student!" Iruka scolded, pointing at the crazed raven.

"oh him he's fine, whereas Ive got a very hard member who wants to meet you Iru" Kakashi purred, nuzzling into the tan neck. He went to undo the ponytail but winced when Iruka shoved him. Bringing the cup over to Sasuke.  
"Sasuke-sama you're tea" Iruka said politely, handing the boy the cup.

"Tha-thanks Iruka" Sasuke said, sipping the tea. he was playing with his fingers, letting Kakashi pull him over to sit in a chair.  
"Sasuke, look at me" Kakashi said, slowly onyx eyes trailed up his figure. the man sighed and stared into the fearful eyes.

"Is there a possibility...that you might be wrong? why don't you go and check? your one of the fastest flyer's here Sasuke, go and prove to yourself that nothing is wrong with Naruto and bring him home" Kakashi said, tapping him lightly on the back. The raven laced his fingers in front of him. Deep in thought, The two men sighed and was about to walk out when Sasuke snapped. Standing up, the raven got ahold of black cloak and tied it around his waist.  
"Your right Kakashi, i'm going to get my mate. He probably stayed to long, that's all" Sasuke said, turning into his second form."But...then again, if he has ran away with her. I'll just kidnap him again" Sasuke said, waving the two males off he flew into the starry sky, the black rippling in the wind.  
"I hope he finds him" Iruka said sighing, Kakashi wrapped an arm around his shoulder and kissed his temple.  
"Me too"

* * *

The trip back into the human world was a tough one, Sasuke had to stop and try to hide himself from several planes which were flying near. At last he jumped onto the roof of the apartment building, this time Jumping through the living room window.  
"Naruto" Sasuke whispered, walking around. He heard the door unlock and panicked, too fast the pink haired woman entered and gasped at the raven.  
"Wha-what are you?"  
"Ugh I dont even wish to speak to you woman, I just want my mate" Sasuke rolled his eyes, he looked down one hallway whilst she put down her bags.  
"Oh, you mean Naruto? yeah he told me about you" Sakura said, placing the shopping in the kitchen.  
"Really? what did the dobe say?" She smiled at this. Putting fruit in the bowl. "Well for one thing, you're beautiful like he said" she answered, taking out a wooden spoon.

"Yes well, you can leer all you want. I'm still taking him back" Sasuke said, looking down the hallway. "Why isn't he with you?" Sasuke asked, turning towards the girl.

"I-I don't know, he came over last week and he's been staying with me. You know I think I remeber him telling me that he was going into work this morning." Sakura said, scraping the wood with a butchers knife. Getting thinner, and more looking like a stake rather than a spoon.  
"Well that helps much, thank you for your knowledge. Where does he work I'll need a map so we can get out of here quickly. Those damn smog fumes are killing me" Sasuke said, leaning over the coffee table.

"Oh yeah sure that sounds like a plan" Sakura said, walking over to the curtains. The stake hidden behind her back.  
"But Sasuke" she smiled when the Uchiha groaned and looked to her."Let's have some fun first"

Sasuke stood back when she screamed, he stood ready to deflect but stopped when he saw the weapon.  
"shit!" Sasuke cursed, he dodged the lunges and kicked up the coffee table. Punching it at the girl, he wtached as she fell back onto the wall. Wiping blood from her mouth.  
"Die Bastard!" Sakura screamed, jumping on the ravens back. Using her strength she pulled him over to the sofa, pushing him down and straddling his chest. Poised ready to stab his heart."This is what you get for taking Naruto away from me" Sakura snarled, she stopped when Sasuke laughed.  
"What?"

"You think he actually loved you? Haha I only need to get some sake down his throat and then he was all mine, no sorry to say sweetheart but your little fuck toy didn't love you after all" Sasuke smirked at the girls face. She growled and placed the stake in place.

"I don't give a shit about him anyway, I never did and never will. Sorry but this is the end, master Orochimaru will love me for this" She gasped at the ravens eyes turning from black, to deep red.

"What?"

Sakura stared at the raged uchiha, slightly shaking from the intensity in his eyes.  
"Orochimaru... Has he got Naruto?" Sasuke asked calmy, the girl sat there in fear and he threw her off him.

"TELL ME!" Sasuke roared, letting his curse seal activate. Sakura yelped and hid next to the sofa, she screamed when Sasuke tore it apart.

"Ye-yes he has him! he wants you. tha-that's why he has him, he kidnapped Naruto" Sakura cried, shielding herself. She heard the raven roar and scream in anger. Smashing up her apartment, looking back she saw the door still open. Slowly crawling back to the door, her happiness was short as the door slammed in her face. Looking up slowly she screamed when Sasuke was over her.  
Sasuke dragged back the girl by her hair, letting the clumps of pink fall out. Coiling his hand around her small neck Sasuke snarled at the jade green eyes.  
"You tricked my mate, he came to tell you to move on and you betray him. Then, you try to kill me. A favour your precious master didnt propose Im certain." Sasuke growled, the black star spinning madly. He threw the girl to the floor and swiped her across the stomach, he heard a high pitched scream call out. Looking down at the deep gash in her stomach, Sasuke smirked and repeated the action again and again and

again.

His boots stuck to the blood soaked floor, wiping his hands. He placed the black cloak over her mangled corpse, opening the balcony doors. The vampire let out a predatory roar before taking off into the night, desperate to save his precious mate from the clutches of that evil snake.


	9. A snake's offer

**Jesus! xD you peeps must like this story really well, just gonna say Woot Woot I got into the college I wanted c: oh yeah,** **I'm officially an adult! well, not 17 until May but anyway...**  
**I had to think long and hard about how to start this off, don't get me wrong I had the base line set up its just...how to write it? Well let's see if you like me idea :P **  
**Shorter note: Who's gonna bite sweet little Naru?**  
***Sasuke**  
***Orochimaru**  
***Kabuto**  
***Other**  
**Let's have a little vote, review your guess c:**

Sasuke swerved and sped along the clouds, diving underneath the rain clouds which began to drizzle. Red eyes frantically searched the black sea.  
"Fuck fuck fuck fuck FUUUUUCK!" The raven roared, the crack of lightning behind him shined as on que. He felt the red eyes spin uncontrollably and screamed at the sea, firing a chidori in rage.  
"He's not here either, I can't pick up that bastard's trace" Sasuke thought, taking off once more. He looked frantically and searched through the woods near the sea.  
Stopping of onto the ground he heard rustling and changed his form, slinking on the white shirt once more. Sniffing the air Sasuke growled when he smelt humans. Coming right towards him...

"Oh we thought we heard someone, what are you doing so close to the edge kid?" A stocky man came out of the trees with a woman next to him, Sasuke looked them over and their gear. They seemed to be hikers, the two were short and fat. The man had a bald head with glasses whilst the woman had short blond hair and a face thick with makeup.  
"_They must be climbing over to the hill over the sea...it could easily be an accident_" Sasuke thought, looking at the black rain clouds that were descending his way.

"Hey listen you're not trapped are ya? me and Denise will help you get on back to the road if you want" The man asked, waiting for the strange man to turn to face him.

Sasuke thought over and smiled, turning towards the too cheerful couple.

"Oh no, not yet. He thinks he can trap me here but no, I'm on my way to save my mate." Sasuke said, his onyx eyes flickering to red. He grabbed the mans neck and shoved him onto a tree.  
"Just need to make a pit stop" White fangs sunk deep into the fat skin.

Sasuke hmmed as he drunk up the salty blood, feeling the body run out. He threw the corpse over the side, trying to block out the womans shrieks. The raven wiped the blood from around his mouth and clutched the human by her hair, pulling her head back he dove straight for the jugular. Getting the sensation of warm blood trickle down his mouth.  
"Sorry, needed a boost if I'm gonna save Naruto" Sasuke said to the womans body, he hauled her over the edge, wincing when she fell onto one of the sharp rocks.

"Shit the rains already started" Sasuke cursed, taking off. Feeling more energy, he sped off over the coast to begin searching once more for his mate. The raven gasped and felt it, a small but big enough for Sasuke to follow. He could feel Naruto, he was close. The raven turned towards the direction and sped off.

* * *

Naruto lay his head on his shoulder, he gave up screaming and struggling last night when he started to cough blood. The blond had just woke from a dreamless sleep, azure eyes looked over to the window and heard rain splattering outside.  
Not hearing the door begin to unlock, slowly Kabuto entered with a broth and some water with a straw.

"Lord Orochimaru doesn't wish you to die, here you need to eat" The man said, handing over the broth. Naruto slunk his head back and glared at the man.  
"If that bastard is so concerned about my well-being, why doesn't he let me go?" Naruto growled, he winced when Kabuto pinched his broken leg.  
Naruto growled and spat in his face, making him cry out and released his leg.

"You little" Kabuto said, threatening to hit the boy. The two heard a slow rumble within the shadows and Naruto looked confused, what ever this was Kabuto gasped and hid behind the restrained boy.  
"Now you've done it, wha-what did you do?!" Kabuto shouted, clutching the dirty shirt Naruto wore. A louder rumble shook the room and Kabuto gasped, letting go of the boy.  
He glared at Naruto before leaving, slamming the door shut.

"What was that about?" Naruto asked himself, he tugged over the tray with his foot and slurped some of the water, knocking it onto his snapped bone and sighed at the cold, washing some of the redness down.  
Glancing back at the window, the boy sighed and thought of Sasuke. Praying for the hundredth time for the raven to get him out of this hell hole.

Naruto gasped when the door unlocked quickly. Guards bustled in and untied him quickly, they brought up the blond onto their shoulders and dragged his lower half across the marble floor. The blond winced and snapped at them when a stair hit his broken leg.  
"Argh!" Naruto cried as he was thrown into the main room. He groaned as his leg thumped loudly in his head. Swinging it to a more safe position Naruto looked over at the snake man, lounging on a golden chair or his "throne".  
"Naruto...my boy" Orochimaru started, running his fingers over manda, his favourite viper which was lay around his shoulders."A while ago when my loving assistant brought you food. Apparently a loud rumble was heard, Could you tell me has this happened before?" The snake hissed, watching the blond shift and struggle.

"Fuck you, you kidnap me. then try to rape me, then you break my leg and leave me in that cell to rot, if you think im ever going to help you you've got another thing coming! " Naruto shouted, rasping slightly from dehydration. He heard the snake begin to chuckle and stare at him with ember eyes, shining brightly.  
"Hehe still a fighter eh?" Orochimaru sneered, twisting his head to the side."It's a shame, usually my victims are much more...submissive, they break easier than you" The man smiled, he sauntered over to the shaking blond. Stroking the blond spikes, which made Naruto cry out.

"Your friend, Sakura was it? oh she did an excellent thing" Orochimaru kneeled in front of the blond, cupping the tan cheeks so the azure eyes would look at him.  
"She was told to wait for Sasuke, them two were going to get...Aquainted, Sasuke returned to your world. In hopes of finding you, he returned to the apartment were your dear friend was waiting" The snake said, feeling around in his robe. He winked at Naruto and revealed a wooden stake, thick with blood on the tip.  
Naruto stared at it and looked back to the raven."When the boy was occupied, Sakura slowly crept up behind him. She slowly lunged and STRUCK!" He placed the tip on Naruto's heart which made the blue eyes widen.

"Your precious Sasuke was stabbed, deep in the heart. The only way to kill a vampire"

Orochimaru said, he watched the blond begin to heave and clutched his heart.

"No no no-no" Naruto chanted, his eyes became cloudy with tears."NO!" The boy let out a pained scream, clutching his shirt were his heart was. Naruto shook and began to cry loudly, rocking onto his safe knee.  
"Shh Shh it's ok" Orochimaru soothed into the blonds ear, he felt the boy scream and scrabble at him. Trying to push him off, this made the snake laugh and hugged the boy to his chest. Stroking down the boys back."Sadness, utter depression. Nothing physical or mental, no just something to break your heart" The snake said, pushing the boy off him, he heard the blonds head hit the floor hard and smiled when he clutched himself into a small ball. Crying softly.

"That's what broke you, finally I did it" Orochimaru sighed happily, sitting back onto the chair. He heard a slow rumble and looked at the marble confused, watching the windows he gasped when the two next to him broke. Sensing a chakra he smiled and sat back into his chair. Glass splinters and marble dust rained down onto Naruto and the snake, Orochimaru smirked as he saw the older raven. Soaked in blood and water, his skin grey in his cursed seal form.

"OROCHIMARU!" Sasuke shouted, he pulled out ksunagi and felt the electricity from chidori flow down his arm to the sword."DIE!" Sasuke charged, swooping down into the room at light speed, as if in slow motion he saw a blond get grabbed up by the snakes tongue. Using him as a shield, Sasuke went to strike but stopped when he saw sapphire eyes.  
"Na..Naruto?" Sasuke asked, he groaned as the snake kicked him back. Rolling along the marble, Sasuke got up onto his knees and panted when his sword was thrown in the other direction.

"Sasuke is that you? oh what a surprise! me and Naruto were just talking about you" Orochimaru said happily"Are little guest here was so worried about you" The snake nuzzled the blonds cheek. throwing the boy down, the raven gasped and slowly crawled over to the blond. Scooping the thin body into his lap.  
"Na...Naruto" Sasuke whispered, sighing when the blond stirred. He smiled and kissed the forehead.

"Sa..Sasuke?"

The raven slowly nodded, he heard the boy give a relieved cry and wrapped his thin arms around the pale neck. Sasuke soothed the blond, rubbing his back and kissing his head.  
"Oh how touching, excuse me while I vomit" Orochimaru sneered, he smiled when Sasuke glared at him. The raven looked down and glared when he saw the broken leg, sighing he brought the boy closer and let him cry into his chest.  
"Oh yes, about that. Well it seemed little Naru had a fall, forgot you always hated it when other people touched your things little Sasuke" Orochimaru said, sitting next to the couple.

"Sa-Sasuke? who is this, how does he know you" Naruto stuttered, looking up at the raven.  
"He was my teacher, the one who made me what I am" Sasuke stated,his voice dripped in venom,the red and black of the stars mixing together. He glared at the smiling snake and hissed when Orochimaru got to close to Naruto.  
"Dont act like that little Sasu, we never got to say goodbye when you left" The snake smiled when Sasuke growled and tried to lunge at him. Pulling Naruto behind him.  
"Don't you fucking dare Snake! you ripped me from my family, turned me into this damn demon!" Sasuke said, clutching his shirt down and shown a black comma mark on his neck."Not only that, you tore my essence out of me. A child a fucking twelve years old that you raped and molested for your sick fetishes!" Sasuke screamed at the man, he hit the snake in the neck and straddled him. Ready to strike the man in the heart.

"Oh Sasuke, what are going to do? hit me with that needle of yours, remember I'm a vampire like you go on...try to strike me" Orochimaru cackled, ember eyes widened crazily. Sasuke stared at the snake and was ready to strike him with a chidori.  
"Ah Sas-mph!" the raven gasped and looked back, Orochimaru leaned up and bit into the pale skin. Redoing the curse mark on Sasuke's shoulder, the boy cried out and got threw into the corner, groaning when his head cracked on the polished rock.

Dazed eyes slowly focused and Sasuke sat shocked when he saw Naruto. Kabuto had ahold of the boy's head, pulling it up on his shoulder. A hand clamped over the shaking boys mouth.  
"Hehe my faithful companion" Orochimaru purred, he walked over to Kabuto and kissed him. Looking down at the fearful blond."Well, looks like were in a bit of a situation here Sasuke" the snake said, leaning down to the blonds neck.  
"No! no please" Sasuke cried out, trying to stand up. The man smiled and kissed down Naruto's neck, nibbling his adams apple.

"So you can see my offer? I'll not hurt or try to bite the boy if you submit to me, my dear..I have missed you" Orochimaru purred. Naruto struggled and slipped his mouth out of Kabutos grasp.

"No-no Sasu-mph" Naruto said, he got cut off when Kabuto clamped his hand tighter. Making the azure eyes squint at the pain.

Sasuke stared at the blond and gave him a pleading look, he sighed and lowered his head.  
"I-I give in to you, my lord" Sasuke said, staring at the floor. Orochimaru smiled and beckoned the raven in front of him.

"Good Uchiha, now I want you to kneel in front of me and apologize for running away" Orochimaru said, Sasuke clenched his fists and glared at the snake man.

"What's wrong? Didn't you hear me?" Sasuke glanced at the frightened blond, staring at Naruto. He slowly sighed and kneeled slowly, hearing the blond cry out.

"There? is that not enough" Sasuke said, not looking at the smirking snake.  
"Oh no no no no...No that's not enough" Orochimaru said. He slid a nail up Naruto's shaking throat, leaning closer towards the beating pulse. He lifted up Sasuke's face with his other hand. staring at the onyx eyes.  
"I want you to rub your face on the floor, and say how sorry your really are" Orochimaru said, Naruto cried out and struggled when the older raven kicked Sasuke. His foot crushing the ravens jaw and breaking the skin on his cheek.

"Mghf-no Sasuke! yo-you bastard! let me go" Naruto cried out, struggling in Kabuto's grip. The snake nodded at Kabuto and his assistnat slung Naruto over his shoulder.  
"No-No Sasuke! Sasuke" Naruto cried, he struggled and reached out his hand when Sasuke looked to him.

"Well now, let's lighten the mood a bit shall we my pet?" Orochimaru purred, pouring two glasses with red wine.  
Sasuke felt a warm breath tickle his nape, he cringed when the snake kissed down his neck. Trailing the elongend muscule down and across the pale shoulders.  
"Whe-when can I see him? please" Sasuke said, letting a tear fall down his pale cheek. He heard the man smirk and wrapped a hand around his shoulder, handing him the glass.  
"Soon my pet soon" the elder purred, walking with Sasuke towards his "throne".

"My Sasuke, oh my sweet child, my dear Sasuke" Orochimaru purred. Pulling the Uchiha onto his lap, he heard the raven sigh and kissed down the boys swan-like neck, trailing his hands up the white shirt."I'm so happy you chose to keep the clothes. Black really does suit you my boy"

"I'm...happ-happy that I make you pleased master" Sasuke said, he felt a hand under his chin and turned to face the elder. The snake kissed Sasuke gently and smiled at him.  
"Hmmm let's see how much you remember, dance for me my pet" Orochimaru said, stroking the pale cheek. Sasuke stared the ember eyes, his mind thought back to Naruto.  
"_I have to-to this, for my mate. My sweet mate, I have to save him_" the raven thought in his head. He bite back his tongue and slowly leaned up on the elder, slowly kissing the thin lips, he trailed down to the sickly pale neck and sucked and nibbled on the flesh.  
A pink tongue led up and around Orochimaru's ear, he breathed onto the shell and nipped the skin.

"As you wish, my master"

**Oh noes! who's gonna save who DX Creepy snakey man is molesting poor Sasu! Find out what happens next.**


	10. REVOLT!

**Can I say you guys are awesome :3 well that was interesting, got into college and already got three hundred word assignments and shit. DX why why why so basically been stuck doing that i really needed to finish this off. it has more to come so don't worry :)**

The snake hissed in pleasure as the raven lept around the room, his beautiful skin shining in the moonlight. Orochimaru sipped his wine and started to stroke himself at Sasuke's sultry dance, loving how sinful the ravens movements were the way he touched and swung his hips, running his hands up and down the frame ever so sexily, like a geisha in a okirya.  
The man smiled and let his head roll back, letting out a throaty moan as he pumped his member. Watching the uchiha expose little bits of the marble skin when he swung and flexed, his arms wrapped around his torso and kneeled on the floor rolling his head back and running his hands down to his crotch.  
"Enough" The snake said, stopping the raven from his movements. Orochimaru smiled and beckoned the boy forward.

"On your knees, crawl to me pet" he moaned as Sasuke slowly crawled seductively, silky and smooth like a panther. He perched his head on the snakes knee.

"Wha-what else do you desire? My master" Sasuke said, staring at the man. His mind focused on a way of destroying this evil creature instead of pleasuring him.  
"Come with me, we need to get fully...acquainted" Orochimaru purred. Sasuke nodded and went to stand up but was stopped.  
"But first, take care of this." the snake purred, lifting off his robe.

Sasuke stared at the erection wide-eyed. He gagged when the snake pushed him to it, stuffing his mouth with that god awful taste he remembered.

"Mph gnph" Sasuke muffled, trying to push away. He heard the man start to laugh and clutched his hair tighter, bucking into the mouth.  
Sasuke growled and bit down, making the man howl and shove him. The raven glared at the ember eyes and heard the snake start to chuckle.  
"Oh I always love my pets to have spirit in them. It gives me so much pleasure when I get to break them, you are forgetting something aren't you little Sasuke?" Orochimaru said grabbing the boy by the throat.  
"Are guest? It would be a shame if Kabuto heard of your insolent behaviour. But I suppose you could share you're little whore eh Sasuke?" He heard the raven growl,smiling when the raven bared his fangs.

"Don't you talk about Naruto that way! leave him out of this! he's done nothing wrong" Sasuke growled, his curse mark spazemed and made him kneel in front of the snake, clutching his neck.  
"Then be a good little pet, I would feel awful if when you go to save him and my love has taken a bite out of him for your actions" Orochimaru smiled, petting the ravens hair. He clutched the Uchiha by the shoulder and dragged him across to the door.

Sasuke entered a large bedroom, shaking at the horrid memory of this place. Everything looked the same as when he first entered, the thick ebony wood of the king bed in the middle. The large window casting a shine on the covers, the deep gold and bronze floor. Clicking everytime he walked across, he was offered some wine and took it. Swirling it around in the glass and sipping the alcohol.

"Tell me my dear, why are you with this boy? He's merely a human there are six billion just like him. What's made that dead heart of yours beat again" Orochimaru said, sitting down on one of the deep red chairs. A large fireplace was next to him, engraved with snakes. Sasuke sat down next to him and started to run his hand down the mans arms. Kissing the sickly pale hands.

"Please..my master, I just merely found him. He is nothing to me, let's not talk of him. I only want you, I wish for you to pleasure me my lord. My beautiful lord" Sasuke purred, remembering from torturous lessons of what the snake liked when he spoke. As if by magic Orochimaru smiled and leaned in, kissing the pale lips.  
"Good answer" The man purred, stroking the ravens silky hair. Such a beautiful creature, like a doll. His beautiful china doll. Orochimau pulled the boy up and made him kneel in front of him. He kissed the lips softly, bringing the pale arms to wrap around his neck. Running his hands down the exposed chest, the snake smirked when Sasuke gasped. Twirling and pulling pink nubs, he kissed his way down the ravens neck. Sliding the white shirt off his shoulders and dove into the firm chest.  
Sasuke let out a silent gasp when the man sucked and bit on the nubs, swirling his long tongue over them both at the same time. The raven clutched the slimy hair and tried to imagine something else.

"Bed now" Orochimaru ordered, standing up. Sasuke only nodded and lay on the covers, pulling his knees up. The snake smiled and ripped the white shirt with his teeth, he ran a pale hand up the arm and tied the two together on the headboard.  
"Ma-Master" Sasuke pleaded, looking up at his bound hands. He squirmed and bucked up, trying to undo the binds.

" Shhh Just in case you try something Sasuke. Now relax, I'm sure you're gonna enjoy my next present" Orochimaru smiled, ripping the boys pants down. The raven hissed and crossed his legs over when the snake leered at his exposed body. Orochimaru straddled his hips and trailed his tongue down the snowy chest. Running a hand past the hard nipples, he bit one and played with the other. getting off the bed, he brought a chair over and watched as the marble body rose fast, smirking with delight as Sasuke squirmed and wriggled on the bed.  
"Well...at least I'm going to enjoy it" the snake smiled, lifting his arm. Onyx eyes widened when snakes began to slither across his body, feeling them wrap around his legs and neck. The raven gasped when one slithered down his side, slinking underneath and started to wriggle past his rear Having the worst dejavu Sasuke screamed out in terror as the snake man watching started to stroke himself once more.

* * *

"Let me out, let me out! Somebody! Sasuke I'll save you Sasuke Let me out!" Naruto screamed. Banging on the metal door, the silver-haired man had dumped him in the dingy cell once more and Naruto didn't see him again. The blond cursed when his knuckle started to bleed, wincing and shaking his hand, a screaming Naruto booted the door and shouted loudly. He sat down in defeat and out of breath." No-no I can't give up I-I hav-have to save Sa-sasuke" Naruto whispered softly. Bringing his knees up and began to cry. The blond gasped when he heard a loud rumble, like the one before when Kabuto was this was more...comforting.

"Who-Who's there?" Naruto gasped, he sniffed and felt a warm embrace around his shoulders. A loud roar came next. Making Naruto jump, he looked down to the end of the room. Hidden by the shadows, was this what Kabuto got scared at. His curiosity got the better and slowly the boy stood up and walked down he gulped and tried to sound calm.  
"Sho-show me wh-who you are" Naruto said, trying to control the fear running through him.

"**Very well Kit**" A deep voice growled, Naruto gasped in horror when large teeth bared. Falling back he looked up at the large chained beast in fear.  
A fox stood before him, bounded by chains around his neck and body. He snarled at the boy and tried to snap at him.  
"**I am a jinchurikii. My name is Kurama**" The fox growled at the boy.

Naruto winced when the metal cut into the foxes neck. Making specks of blood drip down it's orange fur staining it into a burnt red.  
"A-are you a prisoner here too" Naruto said, reaching out. He gasped when the fox snarled, showing his teeth and he pulled his hand away.

"**Too that damn Snake yes! He captured me. Your screams and wails is what woke me brat!" **Naruto grumbled at this. He watched the fox sniff and try to sit in the cramped cell.  
Truly He felt sorry for it, slowly and steadily he went over. Stroking a piece of fur away from the red eyes and happy that the fox didn't bite him.  
"I need to save him, Sasuke he's in trouble. Ple-please I need you to help me" Naruto said, he heard the fox grumble and turn his head away as if scoffing.  
"**you're asking a bit much human! I could eat you right now you do realize that"** Kurama growled, he looked at Naruto's stern eyes and grumbled in defeat.  
"If were, you would have already eaten me" the blond smiled as the fox rolled his eyes. Knowing he won that one.  
"Wha would I have to do for you to help me, please I lo-love him" Naruto said. Bowing to the floor, the fox stared at him and grumbled.  
"**Fine**"

Naruto gasped and looked up with wide eyes."**Fine I'll do it Kit. But on one condition**"  
"What?" Naruto asked, azure shining blue eyes faltered at what the fox said, he looked down and started the breath heavily.

"Wait...you have to bite me?"

Naruto looked back at the fox and sighed when the beast nodded. He swallowed the dry lump in his throat and stared at the beast.  
"Please, I'll do it. As long as you don't hurt Sasuke!" Naruto stated. The beast shook his head and nodded lowly.

"**Very well kit"** The fox growled and pulled, his claws scratching along the floor. Naruto helped, pulling away the rusted metal. He fell back when it snapped at last, hitting his head on the floor. The blond gasped and shuffled as the fox growled, getting ready to strike.  
"Wa wait a minute, wi-will will it hurt" Naruto said.

The fox stared down at the boy, he sniffed and closed his eyes. This boy truly wanted to save his mate, he could see the determination in the azure eyes.  
Karuma reminded himself of when he had a mate and fox kits, how the humans destroyed them. He growled and looked at the boy, this human was different. He could feel it inside of him, the boy was alone. Like him, but managed to stay strong and keep a pure heart. He deserved to be happy, and also he would be able to get away from that snake.  
"**Truth**"

The boy nodded at the fox, watching as he bared his teeth.

"**Alot"**

The fox lunged and sank his teeth into the boys neck.

Azure eyes widened as he let out a muted scream. Naruto fell back and writhed on the floor, crying and clawing at the stone.  
"Wha-What did you ARGH!" Naruto screamed and clutched his stomach. Burning flew through him, as if he was on fire. He felt hot pain along his cheeks, as if branding whiskers along the flesh. the heat went down to his abdomen, he lifted up his shirt and gasped. Seeing a red blaze draw a pattern around his navel.  
"Argh please what is this!" Naruto shrieked at the fox, he gasped when the fox turned into a soul breathing in its spirit. Naruto screamed and watched the red swirl turn black on his stomach then spread out. making little flicks and symbols around the swirl. He cried out and slowly passed out...

A thick swarm of deep red oozed over the boys frame. Slowly engulfing the body in a red glow, curving up around his head the bubbling energy formed ears, lifting the boy up and on his front. A swirling ball formed into a thick tail on his back.  
The nails grew and the blond spikes split at the end. Scars across his cheeks split into three, making him look more feral.  
Falling into a crouched position, the posessed boys ear flicked up as the door opened.

"What the fuck?!" Kabuto busted through the door and felt a wave of dark chakra hit him.  
"Argh shit what is that" He winced and shut his eyes from the burning, opening them slowly the man cursed when saw the once azure eyes now blood-red with anger."Kyuubi what have you done" Kabuto growled, he threw a senbon at the boy. Naruto look down to his pierced shoulder, the metal needle disintegrated when he pulled it out. His shoulder healing instantly  
The man cried out when the beast lunged. Small fangs ripped apart Kabuto's neck, draining him of his blood. The boy growled and threw the dead corspe into the cell, slamming the door shut with a swipe from his tail.  
Naruto sniffed and growled at the ceiling.  
"Sa-Sasuke" the blond said in a deep growl. He lunged and smashed through the marble, searching for his mate.


	11. REVOLT part 2

**YoYOYoYo YO! How many times have I said this? well i dont care cause im saying it again YOU GUYS ARE AWSUM xD I seriously do love you, every last one. So about the wait? well first of other ideas were sticking into my mind so i had to right at least a back bone for them (One being dobe protection squad sequel ;3) and also my older brother is asking me to do requests?**  
**One being a dbz fic were it shows Gokus and Vegetas life if Goku didnt go to earth, like them growing up making friends possibly be lovers yadda yadda. Btw any dbz fans who A. like yaoi cause really? who cant ;) and wants me to do this then just give us a bleep or a review (I call me reviews bleeps :p) **

**Voting has been locked, lets see what the votes were!...**

**Sasuke: 0**  
**Orochimaru : 1**  
**Kabuto: 1**  
**Other: 1 **  
**DudeYBL YOU WIN FOR CHOOSING THE CORRECT BOX! XD. your prize is the next section of the story well done!**

* * *

"Hah...Hah..ha" Sasuke gasped, cringing as fangs bit into his pale skin. He looked up and fought with the bonds, shifting and struggling to undo the rope.  
"enough" Orochimaru snapped, he clapped his hands and the snakes slithered back into his arms. The snake smiled and twisted look and slithered over to the scared raven."It's time for your reward for coming back to me dear little Sasuke" The snake smirked when Sasuke flinched, he stroked a sickly hand down the built chest. Smiling as Sasuke hissed and twitched.  
"On your knees. Now" Orochimaru spat. He growled when Sasuke was slow and pulled the hips over, he smirked and prepared himself to enter.  
Relishing in the whispers and gasps from the man in front of him."Remember Sasuke, remember who your master is" The snake whispered, kissing down to the shaking neck. He pushed apart the soft but firm cheeks, laughing manically Orochimaru thrusted forward.

Making the raven howl out in agony, Sasuke gasped and tried to calm his breaths. His withered heart shaking slightly in his chest from the buried memory was being ripped back up, The raven cringed and clutched the headboard. He looked and his fingers were bloody from splinters, he kicked out and scratched, anything to get away from this man.  
"No-no Naruto" Sasuke murmured, he tried to swipe at the man but screamed when he bit on the curse mark.

"Oh whats that human whore going to do? Attack me he wishes! Your mine Sasuke" Orochimaru growled into Sasukes ear. He let the raven whimper slightly before he pulled out and slammed back in, making his body spasm with pain.  
"ALL MINE!"

"ARGH!" A roar screamed from below. Sasuke looked down and jumped when half the wall was ripped out, shards of wood and cobblestones flew across the room. Falling into the corner Sasuke cringed at the pain, he gasped and looked towards were Orochimaru was thrown. Following the red aura around the figure who had a firm grip of the snakes neck, the onyx eyes widened as he recognized the feral blond spikes.

" Na-Naruto?"

* * *

Rage, that's what was flowing through the innocent human. Pure, rage.  
The possessed boy looked up and growled, he sniffed and ran down the left tunnel in a wild fashion. He heard guards talking and growled, turning the corner the beast pounced, tearing heads from there place and spirited down the next hallway.

"Sa-Sa-Sas" The boy growled, he sniffed around the hallways and lunged up. Smashing through the marble with ease. Breaking through to a large main hall. The boy whined at the light, noticing the guards coming he growled and lashed out his tail. Sending three guards crashing to the side, more and more appeared which made the beast more angry. He growled through the boy and ripped flesh after flesh into pieces. Slicing the guards into ribbons, red eyes glared at the staircase and lunged up with ease. Running along the wooden floor, he roared and sliced half the paintings and curtains displayed.  
"Uke Sasu Sasue" The boy sniffed the floor, he looked up slowly and bared the small fangs. A deep growl rumbled from the back of his throat, he snarled and sped down the hallway.

The beast stopped and crouched up slightly, sniffing along the wood. Bubbling ears perked up when they heard a gasp, the red eyes widened when it heard it's mate. Slowly padding from foot to foot, he snarled when the voice howled in agony. Running down the beast let out a roar and slammed it's hand into the wall.  
"Sa-Sasuke" The beast howled, Tearing the stone across, he screamed and tore the stone apart. Appearing in the opening, the red chakra bubbled and boiled even more around the body. Blood red eyes burning into the sickly pale mans eyes, the beast growled and lunged pushing him to the wall. He gave a predatory smirk when blood started to dribble from the back of his head.

"Stay" The boy growled, running his clawed aura over the pale skin. Watching as red blood drained down, he smirked and shot his hand through the pale chest. He saw the ember eyes widen in fear as sweat dribbled from the pale skin.  
"Away" The beast threw his claw up, feeling the skin shred beneath the emese power from the fox demon.  
"Ple-please no" Orochimaru pleaded, he felt the claw push up into his chest. Groaning at the uncomfortable feeling.

"FROM MY MATE!" the boy screamed, orange and red flames licked the pale skin. Setting it alight, Sasuke watched the twisted snake writhe and wriggle, screaming at the pain. Flames reached his head and then slowly the screams stopped. The only thing that could be heard was Sasuke's heavy breathing and the crackle of fire.

The raven gasped when the blond turned towards him. He looked the boy up and down and shivered slightly, this... this wasn't had happened to his precious blond...  
Sasuke gasped and curled up when he came closer, he felt a warm on his chest and looked down. THe boy was nuzzling into the pale chest, purring loudly. THe raven slowly placed a hand on the blond spikes, watching as red eyes looked up to see him.

"Your safe now, boy that snake can't hurt you or the kit anymore" Naruto said in a deep growl. He smirked and nuzzled onto Sasuke's chest.  
"Tha...thank you" The raven stuttered, he heard Naruto sniff and stare at him. "What have you done?" Sasuke asked.

"I've simply bit your mate, he'll be fine just when his anger boils that is when I'll be released. My name is Kurama and I'll be apart of him from now on" the blond said, Sasuke nodded slowly and looked down at the red form nestled into his lap.  
"What about Naruto will he come back?" the Uchiha asked. The beast sniffed and slowly sat up. Forming his fingers together, he sparked red crackles down his fingertips. Smirking the boy looked at the distracted raven and placed his hand apon the vampires member.

"Argh!" Sasuke cringed, feeling a twitch through his manhood. The boy shushed him and finally finished. "What did you do?" Sasuke stuttered, he caught the boy as he fell back.  
"A-a little present. Look after this human he has a pure heart, if you don't then I will kill you" Naruto said to the raven, he smirked when the boy nodded and slowly closed his eyes.

"mmhph Sa-Sasuke?" A sleepy blond asked, the raven stared down at the sparkling blue eyes and and smiled.  
"Naruto!" Sasuke cried, hugging the blond tightly to his chest, the boy squeaked with surprise and happiness. Letting himself be crushed by the raven and his kisses.  
Wrapping tan arms around the pale neck, Naruto smiled and kissed the raven slowly. Letting Sasuke take the lead, the boy moaned softly when the raven wrapped his legs around the strong waist. Holding him so close.

At last the two broke apart, slowly and softly Sasuke smirked and kissed Naruto's forehead.  
"Come on dobe, let's go" The raven turned into his second form and flew out into the sky.

* * *

Sasuke entered his home exhausted, he collapsed on the polished wood with a worried Naruto and a shocked Iruka beside him. Kakashi separated his lover and Sasukes, swooping the raven easily into his arms.  
"I'll take him to his room, Naruto it's best if you get some sleep too" Naruto nodded at this, Iruka made him a pitcher of water first for the night and hugged him tightly.  
"I'm so glad your safe. Welcome home, Naruto" Naruto felt tears prickling, he sniffed and embraced the elder back. A warm sensation of being worried for was new to the boy.

The blond slowly shifted himself into his first room. He slid the door open to the deck and sat down there, feeling the wind rustle through his locks.  
Naruto took in a long breath, he slowly trailed his hands down one of his scarred cheeks and sighed.  
"Well. it's official I can't go back to my world now without looking like a weirdo" Naruto said to himself.  
"And who would call you that?" the boy turned back and smiled. Sasuke walked outside with a silk red obi wrapped loosely around him, the raven smirked and sat next to his lover, he stroked the blond spikes and hummed on top of Naruto's head.

"If anyone calls you anything I'd rip their heart out" Sasuke said, he heard the blond chuckle and smirked.  
"Besides how can anyone resist you?" the raven purred, trailing his nose down the tan cheek. He nibbled and kissed along the tan neck, smiling when Naruto squeaked.  
"Na-no Sa-sasuke" the blond said, pushing the man away. Sasuke smirked and went to go in for a kiss but noticed Narutos expression.

"Naruto?...what's the matter?" Sasuke asked, he cupped the tan cheek and tilted it up. Staring into the azure pools.

"It's just, would you still i-i-i mean do you still? eve-even though i've got these. I'm a demon Sasuke" Naruto stuttered, he mumbled the last bit but the raven heard perfectly, thinking about the right words. Sasuke scooped the blond up and walked back into the room.  
"Sa-Sasuke" Naruto said curiously, the raven smirked and straddled the boy.

"My sweet dobe, I wouldn't have you any other way"

The raven started slow, slipping the fabric off the flesh. Each time he became more aroused at the delicious caramel skin coming to his vision, Sasuke kissed the blond, running his tongue over the pink lips. Naruto moaned and wrapped his arms around the pale shoulders, pushing the raven downwards.  
"Oh? eager are we?"  
"Dammit teme! don't tease me" Sasuke winked and brought his head down, kissing him oncemore. traveling down to the blonds neck. He sucked and nibbled at the boys torso making Naruto shiver and mewl. Looking down at the chest, he set to work on the dobes dusky the left nub and right one with his thumb and finger.  
Naruto moaned and shuddered as the man devoured his chest. He laughed lightly as the raven dipped his tongue in the navel. Trailing the pink muscle down the boys hip bones, Sasuke began to tug the orange pants off feeling the boys boxers go with them.

"Sto-stop staring teme" Naruto said when he caught the raven gawking, he gasped as the raven pinned his arms up, away from hiding his body.  
"No, I want to look" Sasuke replied, he gave Naruto a look when the blond started to whine. The raven took the image of his blond in, from the caramel skin to the black mark across his stomach. The raven decided that he'll always make Naruto remember that day, not because of the horror that went on. But how he saved him.

Sasuke smirked and blew gently on the mushroom tip, making Naruto moan loudly. He smirked and then ran his tongue over the thick length, deep throating it instantly. Naruto shivered when Sasuke hummed on his cock, sending vibrations along the tan body. He let his head roll back and started to buck into Sasuke's pleasurable mouth. A long suck made Naruto cry out, almost ready for release.  
He cringed when Sasuke lifted up.  
"Not so soon love, I want to make you cum more than possible" the raven purred, Sasuke brushed two pale fingers down past the blonds balls. He pulled up Naruto's knees around his waist, having a perfect view of those beautiful globes.  
"So beautiful" Sasuke purred, he slid a finger down the crease making the plump pink hole quiver in excitement. Getting his length ready, glazed with lotion to not hurt the male, the raven took ahold of Naruto's shoulder and slid in. Cringing when the blond hissed at the pain.  
"I'm sorry Naru...It will be better" Sasuke said, he started to pump the blonds growing the warmth expand from the member.  
"Ah Sasuke! there" Naruto moaned, thrusting his hips forwards. He moaned and squealed when the raven aimed his thrusting perfectly, hitting his prostate each time. "OHa ha-oh-myha-ha-god!" Naruto cried out, gripping the pale shoulders tight. He dropped his arms and let them scratch up the pale back.  
"Ah Naruto dont stop!" Sasuke let out a throaty moan, tilting his head upwards. The blond following his action, Naruto pulled the raven down from a powerful kiss. He shiver and moaned loudly, realizing hot warm liquid onto his and Sasuke's chests.  
"Ha-ha-ha Sasuke" Naruto moaned.  
"Naruto!" the raven shouted, he thrusted more before his hips spasmed. Feeling his load explode into Naruto's cavern.

The blond felt cold cum dribble down his leg, he shivered slightly and rolled onto Sasuke's chest. Fitting perfectly.  
"Hmmm Naruto" Sasuke said, he smiled down at the blond and kissed his forehead."my beautiful Naruto"  
the boy hummed and shifted in his sleep, the ravens cool chest was relaxing due to his heated skin. Naruto smiled and snuggled deeper, finally feeling at home. With someone he can belong with.

"I-i love you sasuke" the raven looked and tilted the tan chin, Naruto nodded and let the raven ravish his mouth.

"I love you too my koi"


	12. recovering and adapting

Paste your document here...

**Oh my god! Oh my god oh my god oh my god! X3 I don't even, 85 reviews! 85 firetrucking reviews! Please oh please let's see if we can push it ninety :D if you do I'll add a smutty one shot as my next fic ;). I love you all for reviewing but sadly this is the penultimate end to this fic. There's this one then the next which is a TIME SKIP :F get ready for it! **

8888888888888888888888888888 8888888888888888888888888888 888888888888888888888888

A sleeping Sasuke was hit roughly in his sleep, he slowly sat up and blinked. In the darkness he could see the outline of Naruto's figure, shifting and wriggling in his sleep.  
"Shit he's having a nightmare again" Sasuke cursed, shuffling next to the squirming blond. The raven took hold of soft arms and began to hum softly in his ear.  
"No...no...ple-please no..." Naruto whispered, sweat trickling down his whiskered cheeks. The boy cried out and hit Sasuke away harshly.

"No, Sasuke!"

"Naruto!" the blond gasped and shivered, slowly the specks of blond that shined in the moon turned towards the raven.  
"Sa-Sasuke? What happened?"

"You were having a nightmare dobe" Sasuke replied, rubbing his jaw where the blond smacked him. He sighed and linked the tan hand with his creamy one. Kissing the back softly, he heard the blond purr and stroked his black locks.

"Come here you" The raven pulled lightly, letting the blond fall onto his chest. He stroked the blond spikes whilst humming a tune, the boy smiled and got comfy on the creamy torso. Trailing his finger into a pattern.  
"Hey Naru"  
"Hm?"  
"Wha-What were? I mean what was you dreaming about" Sasuke asked, making the blond go stiff.

Inside, Sasuke was cursing himself for his stupidity. Obviously the boy had suffered some trauma over this reoccurring dream and he just bluntly asks for him to remember it, he heard the boy sigh and felt him shift so he was snuggled against the Uchiha.

"You, I was dreaming about you".Naruto began in a small voice.

"It was back at Orochimaru's. I-I I mean we, you went to save me and he...bit you, he began to rip-oh god" The raven shushed the boy then, hearing enough.

" Naruto it's ok, you don't have to carry on" Sasuke said, he looked down at the boy and kissed his forehead softly. Snuggling back with the blond, Sasuke wrapped his arms around his hips. Nestling into the blond hair, he hummed softly. Occasionally giving soft kisses to the tan neck.  
"What's so funny dobe?" the raven asked, hearing the boy give out a small chuckle.

"Nothing, just..who'd of thought Sasuke the ice prince would be this soft and cuddly" Naruto laughed, he felt Sasuke growl behind him, the boy laughed and punched the man slightly."Joke teme Joke"

"better be Idiot, come on go back to sleep" Naruto smiled at Sasuke's retort, tan lids shut over azure eyes as the boy slipped back into a deep sleep.

The blond awoke early, sapphire eyes creaked open to welcome daytime and the singing of birds. He yawned and slowly stretched up, the boy smiled when pale hands wrapped around his torso.

"Good morning" Naruto greeted, kissing Sasuke softly on the lips. The raven smiled and kissed the blond again, running his tongue across the plump lips.

"hmm Sa-Sasuke" Naruto moaned, he slowly slid himself back down and smiled as Sasuke lay over him.  
"What are we going to do with you?" Sasuke purred, kissing down Narutos neck. The blond flinched and arched his back from this action, giving out a silent moan in delight.  
The raven smirked and flicked the two nipples, watching the blond squirm. He took the left one into his mouth and sucked vigorously, pinching and rolling the other with his finger tips.

"Sas-suke" Naruto gasped, rocking his head back. Blond spikes bent back in ecstasy as a tan hand reached to tangle in inky locks.

"What do you wish my Naru? What do you want me to do" Sasuke said in a husky voice, making the blond shiver. The raven smiled, showing his fangs. He trailed down and sunk his teeth in the boys supple thighs.  
Naruto gave out a shriek of pleasure, whatever Sasuke was doing to him was amazing. He looked down and gasped at the vampire.

No Ssuke get off!" Naruto cried, he kicked the raven away and crouched into himself, looking for any wiped the blood from his mouth and slowly crept over, approaching the boy with slow movements.  
"Naruto"  
"You fucking bit me bastard! You actually bit me I have bite marks!" Naruto shrieked, the raven rolled his eyes and put a hand over the blonds mouth, stopping him from ranting.

"Listen dobe, since Kyuubi has fused with you or whatever. Biting you wont change you or kill you. And also the fox will heal you in a second anyway check your thigh if you don't believe me" Sasuke said. He smirked when Naruto checked and sighed, still eyeing the raven up,hesitant to come closer.

"For gods sakes Naru, here bite me." Sasuke snapped, lifting his arm up to the blonds nose. Hesitantly, the boy sniffed the pale skin. Staring at the arm, he heard Sasuke growl when he poked the muscle a few times and gave a shaky laugh.

"Ok ok" the blond chanted to himself, he put his mouth onto the pale arm and bit down. The boy suddenly moaned at the flavor, it was intoxicating, it was orgasmic.

Naruto closed his eyes and sucked roughly, letting the cold liquid flow down his throat. He felt the raven start to push him off and whined, missing the taste he already craved. Sasuke smiled and kissed the boy, sucking the metallic taste of his blood from Naruto's tongue. The boy hummed in his mouth and wrapped his legs around the ravens hips, letting Sasuke push him down onto the bed.

After a heated make out, Naruto curled up next to Sasuke's side. The warmth from the quilt radiating over the two. The blond snuggled closer, feeling relaxed against the cool skin.  
"What are you thinking Sasuke?" Naruto whispered, looking up to the raven. Sasuke smirked and stroked the whiskered cheek, kissing soft lips. The blond saw the glint in the ravens eyes, a face that he does only when he's being exceptionally evil.

"Breakfast"

* * *

Once the two were changed, Sasuke and Kakashi took Naruto for his first hunt. The raven explained to his sensei about Nauto's reaction to blood today to make sure the silver-haired knew exactly what they were hunting for.  
"Come on guys...slow down" Naruto panted, how in the hell did Sasuke and Kakashi climb those steep cliffs that easily? It wasn't natural for any...  
The blond cursed when he realized the reason.

"Argh!" Naruto cried, getting swept up easily when he was lost in thought."Sasuke put me down I don't need help" The blond squealed, blushing madly as the raven held him on his back.

"Suck it up dobe, I'm helping. Unless you want the reverse piggyback" Sasuke purred at the end, Naruto grumbled pervert and let his arms hang loose on the ravens shoulders. The two elder vampires took off in a shot, running through the thick forest. Kakashi sped up a tree and began to vault from one to another whilst Sasuke kept to the floor.  
In mere seconds, the trio was at a clearing. Surrounded by trees in a circle, beneath their feet were little flowers trying to bloom whilst several others were in thick bushes around the moss.

"Wo-wow. It's beautiful" Naruto gasped, circling his head in awe. Sasuke smiled at Naruto's curiosity and let the boy slip off his waist.  
"So..what do we do know?" Naruto asked, he was shushed by Sasuke and pulled over to the corner of the brush. Hiding in the trees.  
"Watch dobe" The blond stared at the center of the clearing, he heard shuffling and eventually two hunters came out of the wood. Each staring around the clearing.  
The blond gasped and shut his eyes when Kakashi flew out of nowhere, snapping ones neck. He cornered another and pounced, Naruto squinted his eyes shut and the sound of shouts until a squelch and no more. Feeling bile throw up into his mouth.

The raven let Naruto jump down, not noticing his upset expression.  
"Naruto what are you doing?" Sasuke asked as the blond ran over to one bleeding corpse. He growled when the boy started to give the man CPR, trying to stop the blood with his jacket.  
"Sasuke leave him" The raven flashed Kakashi a look and stalked over, once again repeating his question.

"Just shut up teme and help me!" Naruto shouted, he watched as the mans head slumped to look at him. Seeing the eyes start to shine with tears, the blond cursed loudly.  
"Naruto, he's are food. It's better if there alive"

"Fuck off Sasuke these were innocent! We-we can still save them!" Naruto cried, he started to press harder, counting to twenty.

"Naruto, get off hm" Still no reply, the blond more focused on saving the food rather than using it up.  
"Naruto"

The blond started to go faster, he cursed when the mans eyes closed and did it with more strength.

"Naruto." The raven growled, feeling anger boil up in his chest.

"Naruto last chance"

Sharingan flashed widely when Naruto did mouth to mouth, the raven growled and grabbed ahold of the boys collar. Throwing him back into a tree.A dazed blond slowly sat up, he gasped and looked.

"Sasuke!" Naruto screamed, running over.

He was tackled by Kakashi just before he could reach the dying human. Azure eyes filled with tears as the raven bit down into the mans neck, ripping out the flesh. A flurry of red blood spat and oozed from the man, coating the ravens front in it. Sasuke knelt down and lapped up the remains. Not even bothering to wipe his mouth.

"You-you killed him" Naruto said softly when the raven approached the two, Kakashi had let the boy up and had a hand around his shoulder.  
"Of course, he was my food. Idiot" Sasuke laughed, wiping a speck of blood from his finger. He ignored Kakashis glare towards him, he did however notice Naruto's fingers clench the grass.  
"You animal! You utter Bastard! " Naruto screamed, lunging at Sasuke. He shoved the Uchiha into a tree, his arms painted with the blood.  
"They were Innocent and you! YOU KILLED THEM!" the blond screamed into the ravens blank face.

"And?" This made Naruto stop, tears threatening from falling." So what if I did? We needed human blood, it's are food. There not worked up when they slaughter animals are they?" Sasuke said back, he heard the blond growl. Making him smirk.

Rage filled Naruto, how can that bastard be smiling?! He roared and punched Sasuke. Hitting his jaw.  
"Naruto! Wait" Kakashi shouted, he sighed when Naruto ran off into the forest. Slowly the elder made his way over to the smirking raven.  
"You. Idiot! what are you going to do if he unleashes Kyuubi?! Sasuke I told you to keep him away until I got the blood" Kakashi Cried, slapping Sasuke. The raven snapped back into reality, dark orbs widened at his teachers scolds.

" Shit Na-Naruto!" the raven shouted, following the boys trail.

The smell ended up near a waterfall, Sasuke followed the river down until he got to the top. Looking over the edge Sasuke thought the worse if Naruto had jumped.  
"Naruto!" Sasuke called, cupping his hands over his mouth. After a minute he saw at the bottom his blond run out from the forest near the pool, he noticed the blonds movements and finally he fell near the bank. Curling himself up, Sasuke watched and jumped off the edge. Feeling the pressure tighten around him, Sasuke swam up and gasped for air, happy that the blood was washed off, he swam over to the edge.d

"Naruto" Sasuke called waving, the blond looked over but then went into his knees. The raven sighed and knelt down next to him, he slowly wrapped an arm around the boy. Happy that Naruto didn't shake him off.

"Sasuke get off" Naruto whispered, even though the raven held him tighter. The blond sighed and tucked his head underneath the ravens chin."I-I don't want to be a kil"

"shh I know, I'm so sorry Naruto. I swear I didn't mean it" Sasuke said, his voice sincere. "I've been a monster all these years, it feels alien for me to be...human. Me doing what I did is what vampires are, that's how we hunt. You're right we are animals"  
The blond looked up at the raven.  
"I didn't mean to say that Sasuke. I-I understand, you had Orochimaru as your teacher. You obviously think that the wrong is right and right is wrong, it's not your fault that's just how you were shaped. I'm actually scared if you ever stayed with Orochimaru" Naruto said, he stared at the wide-eyed uchiha. Smiling the boy cupped his cheek and kissed him slowly, running the pink tongue over Sasuke's lips. Making the raven moan lightly.

"Thank you" Sasuke whispered, Kissing Naruto's cheek. He wrapped the tan hands around his neck and scooped up the blond, holding him tightly in a bridal style as the two walked to Kakashi.  
Naruto nuzzled his nose on the pale chest, sighing. He thought back and started to play with his fingers nervously.  
"Sa-Sasuke"  
"yes"  
Naruto swallowed the large lump he had in his throat. "Whe-when I was a-attacked, was yo-you going to bite me?" The blond felt the raven tighten his grip when he said attacked. Hearing the raven sigh Naruto looked up.  
"Yes, in all honesty I was going to bite you for a while. I first saw you with that girl, and that's when I couldn't get you out of my head, I had dreams of me biting your neck. Marking you as my own, it wasn't until the attack that I saw your beauty. That's when I truly fell in love dobe"

Naruto nodded, he slipped out of the ravens grasp and dusted himself off.  
"Well, if I'm a vampire. I'll have to learn to drink blood but start of with squirrels or something" the blond said, cracking a smile. He wrapped his arms arms around Sasuke's neck.  
"As long as you stay my teacher Teme"

"You can count on it, Dobe"


	13. Finale

**Hey hey hey HAI ;) you thought I was going well to bad, Let's say this.. About a thousand times over I really do love you guys, your are the best in the whole world. Even those who didn't even review just read an thought this is good ima fav this or this is good ima follow this. You guys are awesome!  
Yes as I said this is the closing :'( I'm sorry but it has to end here. Unfortunatly I'm not going to be doing a sequel to this :( but I can tell you that DPS 2 is inn the works and if you stick around there maybe a little sneak of the beginning :) Enjoy the finale and hope you liked reading A vampires possession!**

Five years later

"Ka-kashi stop" Iruka gasped, trying to ignore the silver-haired kissing his neck, all Iruka wanted to do was tidy up Sasuke's room for when the two came back.  
He was just happily cleaning and reminiscing about Naruto being taught the rasengan and how to control his blood lust and chakra, the announcement of Sasuke proposing to the blond and their marriage when he was attacked from behind, currently he was struggling with his husband who was certain to have sex on Sasuke's desk table.

"Oh please, those two don't come back from there honeymoon till tonight. We can still have some fun" Kakashi replied with a smile, he ran a hand down the tan mans shirt, pleased when he shivered and gave a light moan.  
"Hah...Kakashi" Iruka mewled lightly, turning his head.  
The two kissed passionately, Kakashi letting Iruka dominate the kiss at first, he spun the smaller around and picked him up around his hips. Setting the man on the table, Kakashi lent over him. Kissing down the tan flesh and undoing the shirt that was in the way.

"Kaka...more please more" Iruka moaned, arching up as the man stroked down his chest.  
"See told you it's good, now come we need to Christen this table"  
He gasped and grabbed the shoulders when Kakashi stroked his member through his pants, bringing the soft cock to life. The silver haired was loving the mewls and gasps his dolphin was emitting, he undone the pants and was ready to ravish him when An innocent Hinata knocked on the door and opened it. Catching the two halfway through there actions.  
Iruka realized the blushing girl and pushed Kakashi off him, getting a whine from the male.

"I-Um. A-a-apologize f-for int-intruding. Kak-kakashi and Iru-iruka, B-But S-asuke sama and Na-Naruto sama have returned"  
"Th-thank you Hinata, We will attend to them right away" Iruka panted, trying to get his breathing under control. The girl nodded and shut the door, letting the two give out a shaky breath.  
"Hmm now where were we?" Kakashi purred, wrapping his arms around the smaller mans went in for a kiss but was stopped by Irukas hand over his mouth.  
"Somewhere around helping the boys with there bags. Come one you" Iruka said, kissing Kakashi's nose. Ignoring the puppy dog mismatched eyes and walked out with him hand in hand.

* * *

The honeymoon was a success.  
Sasuke made arrangements with Gaara for the two to stay in Suna at one of his mansions. He was happy the entire trip, getting to see his friend again and also being able to ogle Naruto in tight shorts for the beach.  
Sasuke made a note in his head for the redhead not to see the blond without a shirt on, his friend had walked in whilst the blond was getting changed and had to go grab a lot of tissues from the blood spurting out of his nose. To be honest the raven was expecting sand.

At last the cart pulled into the Uchiha mansion. Sasuke thanked the driver and headed out first, stretching his legs from the travel. He heard the door click and Naruto jumped out behind him, he turned to his husband and smirked. The blonds robes were ruffled from certain activities in the cart, his golden hair messy and spiked up in odd places. Little drops of blood were trickling down his chin and the corners of his mouth from their meal.  
Sasuke smiled and grabbed hold of Naruto, kissing his lips.  
"You're such a messy eater" the raven purred, licking the blood from around the blonds lips. Naruto smiled and kissed the raven back with as much force, looking over to the right he saw the private hot spring and had a great idea.

"Shall we? Uchiha-san" Naruto asked, nodding over to the bath. Sasuke looked over and smirked, kissing the pink lips once again softly.  
"Of course Uchiha-san, lead the way" Naruto smiled and linked his hand with the ravens, pulling him along just as Iruka and Kakashi came out to tend the bags.

They shut the doors and felt the steam already cleansing their skin, Naruto ran his hands down the deep blue robes Sasuke had on and undone the obi. Watching as the bottom half slipped past creamy skinned legs. He moaned slightly and began to undo the top half, half sliding half riping.  
Sasuke smirked and let the tan fingers try to undo the tiniest knots."Here dobe allow me" He used a small burst of his fire chakra to untie the knots, the chords singed and let the thick fabric slide past his shoulders.

"Your turn" Sasuke said, kissing the tan neck. He ran a hand behind Naruto's back and undone the obi, sliding the top half of his robes down the caramel shoulders. Sasuke knelt and began to undo the knots to the bottoms with his teeth, hearing the blond above him gasps and let out sweet whimpers. He tugged and the cloth tumbled down long bronze legs, showing Naruto's limp member surrounded in golden curls.  
"beautiful" Sasuke said, kissing up the thighs. Naruto moaned and tangled a hand into the inky locks when he nuzzled into the wispy curls, Sasuke lent back down to kiss Naruto's manhood. Slowly waking it up.

"Ngh Sas-suke, the bath" Naruto panted, feeling a warm mouth enclose over his cock. He gasped and bucked into the mouth, smiling sheepishly when Sasuke almost gagged.  
"Soon koi, but for now I've got a taste for something" Sasuke said, stroking up the luscious thighs. He hummed around the member and gave a hard suck, making the blond squeal in delight. Shifting his hands up, Sasuke started to knead and stroke the soft peachy globes of his dobe, running a finger down the entrance and over the perk hole making Naruto shiver.  
The raven kicked up his speed. He started to Hum around the member sending vibrations up the blonds cock. Feeling Naruto ready to release soon, he looked up at the blond, cute tan cheeks were dusted with a thick red blush, sweet gasps and mewls came out from the boy whilst keeping a tight hold on the Uchihas head. The raven winked and deep-throated the boy, making him moan and climax into Sasuke's mouth.

"Hmm you taste so good, Na-ru-to" Sasuke said with a sexy smirk, he wiped the cum from the corners of his mouth and licked it off. scooping up a shaky Naruto who was light-headed from the pleasure, stepping into the water. He set the blond down on his lap with the bony spine facing him.  
Sasuke took a sponge from the holder and rubbed orange oils into the sponge, dipping it in the water for a bit of sustenance. The raven squeezed it out down Narutos back. Making him arch and moan loudly.  
"Hah Suke...more" Naruto moaned, resting his head on Sasukes shoulder. The raven smirked and kissed the tan forehead, continuing to wash the rest of his mate. He ran a pale hand down into the water, the blond flinched and squealed when a finger started to intrude his entrance. Feeling the water slide the finger in, Naruto cringed but tried to relax as Sasuke slowly pushed his finger up to the knuckle.  
"Relax and bend over Dobe" Sasuke purred, pushing the blond over on the stones behind them. "My what a view". sasuke gasped when he saw Naruto's perfect plump rear, slightly red from the water but dying to be ravished. The raven stroked his wet hands over the cheeks and stuck two fingers in, stretching the blond.

"Nhg Ah Sasuke! I-I'm ok Ho-honest. Ple-ase Hu-hurry up!" Naruto panted, wiggling his rear in want.

"Hehe eager are we?" He heard the raven start to chuckle, feeling pressure on his blond cringed and clenched his fingers into fists, he felt warm lips on his shoulders and relaxed slightly. Beads of sweat dripped from his cheeks, from the heat and from the pleasure overwhelming his body.  
"Ahh ngh Suke! Mo-move" Naruto moaned, thrusting back on the ravens member. Sasuke nodded and started to create a rhythm, He started to go faster. Thrusting to try to find the bundle of nerves that made Naruto melt into his arms.

"Ah! Sasuke ag-again! There right there!" Naruto moaned loudly, his head rolling back on Sasuke's shoulder.  
"_Heh found it" _Sasuke thought, thrusting faster and aiming for the same let out a loud groan, loving how vocal the blond was.  
"hah...faster pl-please Sasuke" Naruto mewled, he gave out a loud cry when Sasuke hit his prostate hard, feeling his member twitch with excitement.  
The uchiha grabbed the cock and started to pump it, thrusting in time with his strokes. Getting faster and faster.

"Ahhhh! Sa-Sasuke! I'm close I'm com" Naruto moaned, turning his head. Sasuke smirked and kissed the boy softly.

"Come for me Naruto, come for me my precious koi" Sasuke purred, a couple more thrusts and the two boys came in unison, ribbons of hot cum splashed all down the stones.

Staining Sasuke's hand and Naruto's chest, the blond squirmed slightly at the feeling of Sasuke's cum running down his legs.  
The raven panted and sat back, relaxing into the water. Naruto slowly slid back off, smiling.  
"I-i Must of re-really took it out of you Sa-Sasuke you came so much" Naruto whispered, cuddling on the pale chest. The raven smiled and wrapped his arms around the petite hip.  
The two embraced the heat, settling their hot bodies. Naruto gave out a light laugh as he drew a pattern in the water.

"Hmm I think sex in the hot springs is one of my favorite places. Well apart from the bedroom" Naruto smiled, kissing Sasuke's cheek, the raven smirked and brought the boys legs over his knees so he was sat on his lap.  
"Really what about gaaras guest room? that's my favorite. You were very loud there and came so many times" Sasuke purred nuzzling his nose on the tan cheek.  
"That's only because you tied me up" Naruto replied, a small blush on his cheeks.

"Oh yeah, remind me to do that again" Sasuke said, he laughed when Naruto hit his chest.  
"Pervert" The blond lay his head into the crook of the ravens neck, giving butterfly kisses to the skin two slowly snoozing in the spring, the ripples of water rocking them to sleep.  
A loud grumble woke the boys, Naruto stared down at his stomach and looked at Sasuke sheepishly.

"Heheh, I guess I'm still hungry"the blond joked, rubbing the back of his head. The raven rolled his eyes and relaxed back in the water. Putting an arm around the boy.  
"Jeez Naru again? With how much blood you've been craving anyone would think that your pregnant or something" Sasuke said, the raven felt odd that the blond didn't lie back with him. Onyx eyes slowly creaked open and saw the blond picking at his fingers.  
"Naru?"

"May-Maybe I am" Naruto said softly, the way the blue eyes glinted Sasuke could tell it wasn't a joke."Do you remember what Kyuubi said? When he took control in Orochimarus" Naruto said, the raven had to think back but he kind of had the image in his head.

* * *

_"What did you do?" Sasuke stuttered, he caught the boy as he fell back._  
_"A-a little present. Look after this human he has a pure heart, if you don't then I will kill you" Naruto said to the raven, he smirked when the boy nodded and slowly closed his eyes.  
_

* * *

Slowly Sasuke started to piece the puzzle together, onyx eyes widened and he looked at the blond with shocked eyes.

"Na-Naruto? Are you" The raven gasped when the blond slowly nodded. a bright smile on the tan cheeks.  
" I talked with Kyuubi and..well. His present to you was that you could impregnate anyone you married, female...  
or male. When we were on are honeymoon I had Lady Chiyo take a look and...it turns out that I'm a month birth is shorter than humans but yeah I'm pregnant" The blond explained, the raven laughed and tackled the blond. Covering Naruto's face with kisses.  
" My sweet naru I think i love you even more" Sasuke cried, he smiled and kissed the pink lips.

"I love you too Sasuke, and you've got to help out with everything, the midnight feasts the changing everything" Naruto joked, wrapping his arms around the pale neck.  
"Of course, anything. Naruto you've given a chance to be...human, something that was ripped from me for so long. Just promise me that you will never leave me" Sasuke said, the blond smiled sweetly and gave him a peck on the cheek.

"Of course not my prince, you saved me Sasuke. I am yours, your possession I'll never leave you for anything" Naruto replied, he smiled as Sasuke leaned down and kissed the tan stomach softly.  
Remembering this moment for a life time.

** Wooo did you like this? :) btw this is my full long lemon so please please tell me if it sounds wrong :P Hah finished, completely I reckon if im gonna do another i need to do them longer. I don't know what it is I just really like longer fics :) unless it's a oneshot that's written really well. Oh I give a shout out for Dude YBL for giving me the idea of Naru pregnant :P I don't know if it was really mushy at the end but it was meant to be a small bit of fluff so yay!**  
**DUN DUN DUN DUN! HERES THE SNEAK PREVIEW OF DPS 2! SHUSH DON'T TELL ANYONE :P  
**

* * *

Chapter 1 happily ever after?

Darkness, that's all Pain felt. Purple eyes creaked open to a burning office, several men lay dead beneath his feet. The man gasped and slowly staggered forward, dragging along several bullet filled bodies. As Pain walked he looked at the fallen, noticing a few who were in the akatskui. He was crouched in-front of the dead Sasori when he heard a dry cough. Making him look up.

"Shi-shit no!" Pain rasped, noticing the blue hair beneath a burnt table. Throwing the burnt wood off the body, the man gave out a sad sob.

"Ko-konan no"

He gently cradled the dying woman, watching as blood dripped down her mouth. Topaz eyes shined with tears as she looked at her lover.  
"P-please. Na-Nagto, you must"

"Shhh it's ok don't talk" Pain said, his fingers got stained with red liquid as the woman shook her a crimson trickle down her temple.  
"No, no. You must avenge us. Please Nagato, avenge us.." Pain sighed when he felt Konan becoming more heavier by the second.  
"Avenge me"  
The girl's last words, she kissed pain before slowly closing her eyes.

The man didn't cry, he slowly kissed her pale lips before placing her on the table Arms crossed beneath her chest. Pain felt a crinkle in his hand and saw the kawasaki rose, he stared at the girl before slowly limping out.  
Night colours the buildings deep blue, grey-black. Darkness finger paints the dreams of the sleepers.  
A lone figure limps down the road, slightly clenching his fists as he repeats to himself.

"I'm coming for you Sasuke, I'll make you feel real pain"  
"I'm coming for you Sasuke, I'll make you feel real pain"  
"I'm coming for you Sasuke, I'll make you feel real pain"  
"I'm coming for you Sasuke, I'll make you feel real pain"

ever so slightly the purple pupils turned dead.

**Three months later**

"Are you sure Itachi? You sure you haven't just got a flu or something?" A worried kisame asked his partner. The silent Uchiha tied his hair and stared at the copper skinned man, noticing the scars on his face that resembled gills now. The two were sat waiting in the sick bay of the warehouse, he clenched his fist as he flashed back to that day,  
the day his little brother had won.  
The remaining akastkui members assembled and were hidden for now, taking the best route into getting their revenge. Once again pain was in control, choosing revenge against the konoha agency.

"I am certain Kisame, this infection has bothered me for two months now. I can't just let a small cough slide especially the way Pain has the routine now" He heard the man laugh dryly.  
"Too right, he has us practicing none stop. I reckon he's gotten worse since you know"

"Please Kisame, I'd advise that you don't gossip about Pain-samas thoughts" A light voice interrupted, a man in a lab-coat stood next to the two. He was as pale as Itachi with mismatched eyes, the left side of his was scarred and darker to the rest of his complexion.

"Zetsu, are the tests positive?" the raven asked in a bored tone once in the room with him. He sighed when Zetsu slowly nodded his head.  
"Unfortunately yes, it seems that your lungs are slowly rotting. Most of your organs are in fact breaking down. It's because of that drug isn't it? The Mangekyo Sharingan". Zetsu asked, giving the raven the results.

"Tch, I'm surprised commoners like you know about such a high drug. Especially since it was used for only the élite Uchihas" Itachi said smugly, he downed a pill and a glass of water easily.

"Well I'd only suggest not to use it any longer, the drug itself is that powerful another dosage and you might die Itachi." Zetsu said, taking the cup of the raven. The man grunted and was about to walk out.

"Wait" Zetsu was a little relived that the uchiha stopped and glared at him."I-If I'm correct than you may be able to survive the illness. With a transplant of sorts, some that match your own"  
The onyx eyes widened and glinted evilly. He nodded to the doctor and headed out, kisame was shocked at how fast the Uchiha stormed out. He managed to keep up with him finally.  
"What's with the speed burst Itachi?" Kisame asked, trying to act calm.  
"I know how I'm going to survive this and it'll help pain get his revenge, I'll need some asistance from someone" Itachi replied.  
"Really who has the organs that match yours?" Kisame asked, running down the hallway with Itachi.

The uchiha slowly turned towards his partner, his eyes turned a slight red. Kisame saw the look and shivered, seeing evil pour out of those orbs.

"My dear Little brother, Sasuke"

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed A vampires possessive :)**


End file.
